Making Them All Pay
by TheWrittenSorcerer
Summary: When Harry Potter gets Petunia to take him to London before Aunt Marge comes he finds out interesting things. What will he do using the information? Dumbles! Bashing, Slight Slash! Talk of Mpreg Rest of warnings inside.
1. Life Hurts

**As a long-time fan of I must say this as my disclaimer. DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE POSTING THIS FOR FREE IF I COULD ACTUALLY BE MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS IN ANY LEGAL FASHION. Thank you.**

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Possible Slash**

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

Harry James Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive was safely, though not soundly, sleeping in the smallest bedroom. His second Year had just ended quite fitfully and the only thing he desired at that moment was to dream a better dream. This would later become a motto in a film not related at all to the subject at hand, but I digress. It was nearly dawn, the time of day which Harry wakes up and Harry was having a wondrous dream of an all magical town where he would live.

"Boy! Get up and make breakfast!" A shrill voice screeched, abruptly waking the slumbering teen, "it had better be done before Vernon leaves for work or you'll get no food for a month!" The harpy of a woman, Petunia Dursley, was Harry's aunt and one of only two blood relatives he knew to live. It wasn't that he harboured doubts about Dumbledore's words, but rather that he still harboured hope that the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts was wrong and he could live with someone without playing house-elf.

Shrugging himself awake Harry got up, dressed, and walked calmly down the stairs. He knew that if he didn't eat for a month either a friend or teacher would show up just in time to rescue him. He could only hope it was Hermione Granger and not Ronald Weasley. As much as he loved the Weasley's he knew that Hermione would press charges against the Dursley's on his behalf, unlike what the Weasley family was likely to do. In fact, the Weasley family couldn't file charges because they 'didn't exist' in the muggle world. The Wizarding family had even tried at one point, only to have to obliviate the officer because their files weren't existent in the muggle system.

"Aunt Petunia, would Dudley like his eggs scrambled or sunny today?" Harry asked his shrill shrew of an aunt when he walked into the kitchen. She was standing by the doorway into the living room, rubbing her arms for warmth. It was an unusually cold morning in Privet Drive that week, and the meteorologists couldn't pin-point the reason.

"Sunny side up," his aunt said, "bacon too, if we have it. If we don't I will get some for tomorrow. Also sausage, and toast. You will take a plate of food up to your room, come down after and wash up." Harry was thrilled with the prospect of food in the morning. He had hardly eaten all week that he had been home. "I am going to London today, you can come with if you want. If not you're going to Mrs. Figgs, you can't be home alone or you're likely to burn the house down."

"I'll go with you, thanks. Can I go to 'that place', I need to check something out about my family for school." Harry asked his aunt politely, thankful that she fell for puppy-dog eyes.

After a few moments under Harry's gaze she caved, "Fine, but Vernon can't know or we'll both be screwed."

"I don't want to put either of us in trouble," Harry said, "He won't learn it from me."

Harry and Petunia huddled into the car. Sitting down in her brown housecoat Petunia started the car up. She smiled to herself as she felt the engine purr beneath her. She had never felt so happy as she had when driving. 'I wish hosting dinner parties was as fun as driving,' she thought dryly before pulling out of the driveway, "Now remember Harry, Vernon can't know about you're side trip. You were with me getting Marge's present the whole time," she reminded Harry for the twelfth time that morning.

"And you had to reprimand me several times during the trip," Harry said, smiling at his aunt, "I remember Aunt Petunia. I will help you carry in Marge's present after we get back." They both grinned, for slightly different reasons.

'He isn't as much of a freak as I thought,' Petunia's thoughts swirled with realisation, 'but I can't act too different towards him. I swear that Dumbledore put him here so he'd be abused and downtrodden.' Ashamed of herself she sighed in her mind, 'well he succeeded on one account then. Harry was most definitely abused.' Thinking of all the times she'd let it happen she felt slightly ill.

Time passed quickly for the two as they engaged in debates over politics. Harry debated one side while his aunt took the other to keep it going.

"Okay, here's your stop Harry. That little bar. I imagine you already knew that though," Petunia told him, "Do what you have to do and go to that coffee shop right over there, the one with the green awning. I'll meet you there."

"Okay Aunt Petunia," Harry said, "Maybe we can debate on the way home too?"

"Of course," His aunt replied, "What better way to pass the time does exist but a nice modern debate."

Harry exited the car and waved goodbye as it sped off to do the shopping. He walked up to the Leaky Cauldron and entered quietly as though not to arouse excitement. The bar, as loud as it was, didn't pay him any mind as he once again thanked all those above that he hadn't gotten his hair cut. His jet black hair covered his scar and nearly all of his eyes, he nearly looked like one of those Americans who mope a lot. 'What were they called again?' he thought to himself, 'Elmo's?' Quickly making the assumption that he was better off not knowing he filed the information away for later and went to the barkeep, Tom.

"Can you open the corridor to Diagon for me?" Harry asked the older man politely, "I need to get to Gringotts and get some books." Harry had decided that year to take Runes and Arithmancy with Hermione. He was going to buy the books early so that he could study up on them, after all making wards relied on Runes and Warding was a much needed skill for him, especially after he had caught himself looking at Percy's arse at the end of the year.

"Will do Mr. Potter," Tom said, whispering the last part so only Harry could hear, "I won't be telling anyone you were here. I got the feeling that the 'eadmaster don't wanting you to come here."

Smiling at Tom for his understanding Harry followed the man out to the other side of the tavern and through the door. Facing the wall Tom used a finger to tap the bricks. When faced with Harry's inquisitive stare he shrugged saying, "sometimes you need to charge a rune without a wand. You're finger does the trick."

Harry, confused at the explanation, simply nodded. "Thank you for opening the wall," he said as he walked through, pondering the new piece of information. "That could be considered wandless magic, right?" going on thinking he barely managed to reach the bank without being trampled. Having made an ominous picture anyway, a young man on his own shopping, he never even realised that his best friend was on the cover of the newspapers littering the Alley. He walked up the Gringotts steps and through the door which opened as he was walking up, a goblin coming out as he went in.

Harry walked up to a teller that he recognised, "Griphook," He asked the surprised goblin, "may I go down to my vault please?"

"Key Please," Griphook said automatically, "thank you," he said upon receiving the key. Gesturing for the young wizard to follow he started walking towards the carts which would take them down to the vaults. "I should probably ask this now. Which vault would you like to go to?" Smirking at the confused expression he explained, "The vault you've been using is a trust vault, meaning only for when you're in school. You're family is very old, extremely so. They have an heirloom vault, which contains the family grimiore and the potter rings. The rings are the keys to the wards to you're properties. You would have been told at fifteen at the latest." Smirking he continued, "Which vault?"

"The heirloom one first," said a shaken Harry, "I want my family grimiore, then to the trust vault."

"Very good," said the smirking goblin, "May I remind you that there is no gold in the heirloom vault. The lord vault is for after you turn fifteen. At fifteen you are a recognised lord of the state and will have the perks of that. This includes the access to your family vault. Your trust vault currently has 2 million galleons. It refills every year on July 31st." The Goblin smirked again, "You could probably buy the Daily Prophet and still have enough money to ward the ministry building thrice over."

"Thank you Griphook, shall we..." Harry was interrupted by the swift action of the now moving cart. Its steep angled dive towards the lower levels quenched his thirst for adventure in a single second. He now realised what Hagrid had meant by slower, though he wanted it faster. His grin was matched by Griphook, of whose race was filled with thrill seekers. As they stopped Harry only had one way to describe the ride there, "That was awesome can we go again?"

The goblin was surprised, but hid it well. He then broke out into a smile and said, "We'll see young wizard," before looking in the Potter file to check for Goblin blood. 'Not a drop,' Griphook thought, 'Maybe some sort of Elemental connection with the earth? Or just a adrenaline junky?' turning to the door of the vault he waved at it, causing the locks on the lock to shift. "Please insert and turn the key. I would do it but I don't have Potter blood. I would be disintegrated within seconds." The key fit into the lock and turned, opening the door.

Harry was astonished by the vast treasures that he saw as the door opened. Walking inside he noticed a large book on a stone pedestal. He walked over to it and read the cover _The Book of Infinite Shadows _Was on the cover and just below that was _The Grimiore of the Potter Family._ Harry smiled, 'That was easy,' he thought whilst grabbing the grimiore. The grimiore shrunk on contact, allowing him to put it in his pocket, which it somehow transfigured into a case that just happened to be connected to the pants. He smiled and went over to Griphook, "I think I will need a list of properties mailed to me. I'll send Hedwig tonight if you'll allow her to send it."

"That will be fine Mr. Potter," Griphook said, "I will do so when we are finished."

"Thank you Mr. Griphook."

The duo walked back to the cart and clambered in. The cart, now moving back up the line, went swiftly up towards the top to Harry's trust vault. "I will need the Key now Mr. Potter, as only a Gringotts Goblin may open this." After receiving the key Griphook opened the vault, allowing Mr. Potter inside.

"There has to be a way to easily remove coins," Harry said, "even muggles can do that now."

Griphook looked at the young Potter and said, "You could get a cheque book." Harry's mouth dropped.

"Can I get a cheque book please Griphook?" Harry asked and pleaded the normally surly, though currently quiet helpful, Goblin.

"Okay, but only if you stop pouting like that. I'm sure humans believe its cute but its odd to Goblins," smirking as Harry quiet pouting Griphook waved his hand and conjured a cheque book for the Potter heir, "here you are. You have to sign them for them to work you know, and unusual purchases will be looked at with scrutiny. Also, never give one to Albus Dumbledore, he is persona non grata with the goblins right now."

"What did he do?" Harry asked, wondering what was so horrible to Goblins refused to do business with the elderly man.

"He stole the keys to several vaults, including yours," Griphook said, "we here at Gringotts don't condone thievery."

Harry made a noise of understanding and ginned, "I hope he gets what he deserves," he said diplomatically.

"He will," Griphook said with a feral grin, "he will." Harry thought about warning the Headmaster through a letter, but decided otherwise. If he had pissed off the Goblin nation then he should be pushed off a bridge, not helped to float in air. With that decision made he thanked Griphook, who looked extremely surprised at the courtesy, and walked out the door.

'Down the street to Flourish and Blotts then,' He thought to himself, 'Madam Malkins will have to wait until closer to the school year.' Walking down Diagon Alley he was happy to notice that no one noticed him. Once again thanking the gods above for not getting a haircut, and briefly wondering how wizards and witches were so blind, he walked into Flourish and Blotts. Wondering into the charms section he saw the book, _Bindings and How to Find and Remove them. _Seeing as it was the first thing he saw, and he was curious as to the bindings he had heard parents placed on children to limit their accidental magic, he picked up the tome and walked around the store more. Finding a book on his new classes, Runes and Arithmancy and picking up a few extra books, he walked to the checkout.

"MERLIN. ITS HARRY POTTER." Harry heard shouted right after he left the store. Sniggering about the stupidity of magical people he went to the trunk store. He needed a new trunk as his old one was nearing pieces. The Luggage store _Wise Acres_ was something he hadn't expected. It looked rather like a muggle store, simply with wizarding attachments.

"Hello Sir," said the man managing the checkout, "What may I do for you today?" Harry looked at the man, who couldn't be more than twenty. He had brown hair and eyes and a nameplate that said, "Hi, I'm Adrian." He looked rather harmless, and if he wanted to admit it to himself, cute.

"I need a new trunk," Harry said, making sure that the man couldn't see his eyes or his scar. They identified him better than a revealing spell, or so he thought, "My current one isn't in good condition."

"Ah, Hogwarts... Second year?" Adrian asked and then shook his head, "I'd remember you if you were a firstie last year. Third year then, no higher." He walked around to where Harry was standing, "So, What will you be looking for then?"

"I think three compartments... One for my clothes, one for my books and one for my supplies, or maybe four... I want to split my writing and potions supplies up," Harry rambled, wanting to make sure he didn't embarrass himself in the shop. He had, after all, been honest with himself that day.

"Of course," Adrian smiled, "I have just the thing. I see you have a warding book, are you going to add your security or would you like me to? I charge ten galleons upon fully warding the trunk, it takes energy and time but no supplies will be missing but the trunk so I can't really charge more than that without a dirty conscience."

"Could you please, I don't want people to notice all my books, especially not my friend Hermione. She would try to read them before I did and I want to read them," Harry smiled at the man.

"Of course Mr. Potter," Adrian said smiling back.

Harry flinched back in surprise, "How did you guess?"

"A smaller than average third year with a friend named Hermione. The only one that fits that bill is Harry Potter," the man said grinning, "It wasn't hard to fit with the jet black hair and emerald green eyes that you flashed with that smile."

"Oh, thanks for the information... How does everyone know about my school life?" Harry asked Adrian who handed him a _Daily Prophet._

"The Daily Prophet runs stories on you at least three times a year during school and five times during the break. Everyone knows about your friends, classes, even grades. You're slightly above average and hate potions, everyone knows that," the man said sombrely, as though realising that it was a great invasion of privacy that occurred every year, "If you want it to stop you could buy the _Prophet._"

"I don't want to subscribe..." Harry started only to be interrupted.

"No, I mean buy the business. Then they would have to do what you say," at this point Adrian had sat down upon a stool and started carving the runes into the trunk to make the wards, "You'd be able to fire anyone you wanted to, especially Rita Skeeter. She's the one who writes most of the stories. She is always saying that you and Hermione are going to end up together. That and Ms. Ginevra Weasley will end up killing Hermione and marrying you after covering it up."

Harry's mouth gaped open in surprise, "That may be the sickest thing I've ever heard," Harry said , "I'm going to buy the _Daily Prophet._"

"You may want to check with the Goblins to see if you hold any shares," Adrian said smirking at the boy, "I wouldn't put it past your family to have already bought half the company. Also your trunk is now warded," The smirking man said, "That will be one hundred ten galleons and two sickles."

The boy-who-lived wrote out the cheque and after loading his new books into the first compartment, where Adrian said the library would be, hugged the man and walked to the bank. Behind him a bewildered shopkeeper smiled, that had been his first hug in a month.

Harry walked straight up to Griphook, who was not busy with a customer, and smirked in a way that made the Goblin feel fear, "Do you know if I own any of the _Daily Prophet_?" This caused the Goblin to smirk wildly. The two smirking, wild as they were, frightened the customers near them. The customers simply assumed that it was normal behaviour and that the little boy they saw was a part-Goblin, after all Flitwick was and he was short too.

"Come with me to my office young Harry," the Goblin nearly purred, if he could have purred that is, "We have large amounts of information to discuss." Harry's feral smirk softened slightly.

"Lead the way Griphook," Harry told the please Goblin, "I'll follow you." The goblin lead him to a medium sized room about the size of the Smallest Bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Let's see. The _Daily Prophet _is owned by your family. The current manager is aware of this and is printing what he is anyway. Your great-grandfather started the paper in 1920 in order to allow the wizarding world to stay connected easier. He appointed a manager and your family continued to appoint new managers until 1981 when Dumbledore, acting as you're magical guardian, fired the former manager and hired Mr. Darcy Prince. This was illegal technically, as Dumbledore isn't actually your magical guardian. Mr. Sirius Black is, and he is currently illegally incarcerated in Azkaban Prison. He still hasn't gotten a trial," Griphook explained.

"Okay," Harry said, "I want him to receive a trial. How do I do that?"

"Madame Bones, she's the head of the DMLE, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She can get him a trial without alerting Fudge or Dumbledore. Fudge is highly corrupt and we have reasons to believe that Dumbledore helped to put him there," Griphook said, "I will send a missive on your behalf to the ministry as soon as we are done here."

"Can I get my list of properties now?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"Of course Mr. Potter," the goblin assured him.

"Good, I'll need to review them."

Amelia Bones of the DMLE was happy that day, no crime was reported and she could relax for an hour or two until she hit the streets for her patrol. No one would know it was her but she often felt better knowing that she was out there doing something on a relaxing day like that. She hardly noticed the owl that dropped in until it dropped a letter on her head. "Seriously?" she asked the owl, "You seriously dropped it on my head?" The owl merely looked at her as though to say, "better a letter than my droppings." She shook her head, knowing that only owls from Gringotts were so intelligent. "Remain so I can write a reply," she instructed it, only for its eyes to roll at the repeat instruction.

The letter read:

Madame Bones:

It has come to my clients attention that Lord Sirius Black never received a trial. He will either get one or be released as per the laws of the Ministry of Magic. I know you know better than to go to Fudge or, worse yet, Dumbledore with such information. Please do be quick as this incarceration is in direct violation of the last treaty signed by the wizards and goblins. You wouldn't want a rebellion, would you?

From:

Griphook

Madame Bones sighed. Her friend was, as always, in a surly mood. Many people thought her crazy for having a friend among the Goblin Nation but she thought herself rather intelligent. He was also a great person to bounce conspiracies off of, most of which would turn out to be true. 'Griphook,' she thought to herself, 'What have you uncovered now?'

**Eight pages later and we have the start of a new story. I will be continuing this story before starting on Harry's Third Year on my other series. I hope a break will allow me to push creative juices better. I hope you enjoyed this start. I know it seems a bit cliché but I like it so far at least. Lol.**


	2. Scratch That: Rituals Hurt Worse

**As a long-time fan of I must say this as my disclaimer. DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE POSTING THIS FOR FREE IF I COULD ACTUALLY BE MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS IN ANY LEGAL FASHION. Thank you.**

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Possible Slash**

**Warning 2: For those who believe slash need never occur please recognise that I don't quite have it in me to care.**

**Warning 3: NOT FOR DUMBLES LOVERS**

**Warning 4: Not for Goblin Haters**

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

Madam Bones was swiftly working, tearing her way through Azkaban Prison with only a handful of extremely loyal aurors. They were loyal to her at least. Smiling as she used elemental spells against the Dementors and thankful that Fudge nor any of his predecessors had ever thought to use elemental magic against the horrid beasts. She quickly made her way to the cell of Sirius Black, astonished by the sight she saw before her. "Former Auror Black," she called softly to the man who had been her right hand in the force when she was Head Auror, "Come over here. You're getting your trial."

The pitiful man, who may not have looked remotely human, looked at his former boss with astounded eyes. He slowly got up and moved towards the shining angel in his sight, wobbling on his legs. "Amy," he called out, "is that you, Amy?"

"Yes Sirius," Amelia said to the man, "It's me. Griphook informed me you hadn't had a trial."

"Griphook is still alive then?" Sirius said, his gravelly tones indicating he hadn't spoken in a long time, "How did you get here before Fudge and his corrupted forces?"

"They don't know yet," Amelia clarified, "I am Head of the DMLE now. I have the power to call a trial for anyone incarcerated illegally. It's been years Sirius, 12 years since you were free." Sirius blanched as Amelia continued, "Griphook found out and owled me right away, he doesn't like the thought of you in here for much longer."

"Let's go Amelia, we have a world to change," Sirius Black said smiling for the first time in over a decade.

Harry Potter and his aunt were at number 4 Privet drive, wringing there hands for different reasons. Petunia realised that she couldn't stand by and watch Harry be abused any longer. Hoping to make sure his time around Marjorie Dursley, who in her own opinion was a fat and biased cow. Harry was hoping that his aunt would be safe as he had realised that she had been running interference between him and his uncle. She was acting very different lately. She had even punished Dudley for smoking, which she normally ignored.

"Harry, go to your room and do your homework," she told him, walking up from behind him, "I will finish cooking today. The interaction between you and Marge needs to be very limited and she will be here soon. Hurry!" Her tone was belied by the concern he saw in her eyes. She was worried and nervous, hoping that Marge would be gone soon.

The car pulled in as Harry shut his door, Petunia sighed. The cow-like duo, for Petunia now saw that Vernon was extremely overweight, walked into the house. "BOY!" Vernon called.

"Vernon, he is upstairs doing his summer homework, leave him be," Petunia told her husband, "and furthermore we will have words tonight if you don't." The look on her face caused Vernon to flinch away from his shrill and very upset wife.

"But... But..." Vernon stuttered, "I wanted him to serve us."

"I don't care!" came Petunia's shrill reply, "He is going to do what students do! HOMEWORK!"

Vernon flinched away from his wife who continued, "and furthermore you and Dudley are going to start exercising. That means CHORES!" Vernon squealed in absolute terror as Petunia revised her thoughts, 'he is so much more like a pig than a cow.'

"Vernon, are you going to let a woman show you up?" Marge asked her brother, "Is she the boss or are you?" Her attempt at encouragement failed miserably as Petunia rounded on her.

"And YOU! YOU are not going to be near my nephew this trip! IF you are good you'll still get to see Dudley!" She yelled at the obese woman, "I CAN'T believe how long I've allowed the two of you to be cruel to an innocent child! THAT ends now!" The obese woman flinched away from the raw anger that was palpable in the air. Knowing that she had no way of winning that argument she bowed her head. "Now Dudley and Vernon will take your luggage to the guest room. I am sure they remember where it is." Petunia smirked as Vernon ran to do as she asked. She turned to look at Dudley, who had walked in through the back door in time to hear what she had said. She raised a single eyebrow and he sped through the door, nearly bowling over his father and aunt in the process. "Good boy."

Harry was in his room, he had just finished carving the runes into his door that would make it unbreakable. Smiling at his work he reached out a finger to charge the runic array, enforcing the enchantment with magic. Runes may have been complicated, but they took little magic. Pushing it through his finger and knowing that it wouldn't be caught by the ministry he rested easily. Next he would do a ward against unauthorised entry. Smiling at his books, he had read them all and even wrote notes. He picked up his notebook, which he was going to use instead of a parchment, he wrote his runic array down and charged it on a whim. One Unbreakable notebook, check; an Unbreakable door, check.

'Dumbledore said there are wards here, I wonder where the ward-stone is,' the smiling teen thought as he started carving the ward array into the door, 'I mean a single ward in a wooden door is fine, but the wards he would trust to keep me safe.' he shuddered at the thought, 'No ward-stone would mean rather weak wards. There must be one somewhere.' He promised himself to look for one when Marge was gone, hopefully sooner rather than later.

He heard clumping up the stairs and assumed Marge's luggage was being brought up. "Dad," he heard Dudley say, "Want to go teach the freak a lesson?" He heard Vernon's dark chuckle as he finished charging the ward set, "Go ahead, I'll be there shortly."

He heard Dudley waddle towards his door. The knob turned just as the ward flared to life. Dudley was repulsed by electricity, screaming loudly he attracted Petunia's attention. "What happened?" she asked Dudley, who was in no state to speak. "Harry, what happened?"

"He attempted to enter with the intent to harm. Part of my homework was to make a ward. It works," he finished weakly, wondering what would happen to him.

"He was going to hurt you?" she asked, not waiting for an answer she said, "then he deserves it." The stupefaction that Harry felt was only mirrored by Vernon.

"He used his freakishness on our son and your just going to let it happen?" Vernon yelled, attracting Marjorie's attention.

"What's freakishness?" Marge asked, only to get repulsed by the arguing couple.

"NOT NOW MARGE!" Petunia yelled. She didn't see the fist flying towards her, but Harry was ready.

Harry quickly pulled Petunia into his room and shut the door right as Vernon ran into it. The door, now unbreakable, was as hard as a diamond against his face. A broken nose was going to be the least of his worries.

"Your safe now aunt," Harry told her, "You've never been on the receiving end, but his punches hurt. Trust me."

Petunia was shell-shocked, Vernon had been ready to hit her. "I want a divorce," she told Harry, "but first we need a way out of here. Dudley will probably need a doctor as well. I know I can change him if I try hard enough."

"Okay," Harry said, writing a note, "I will have to ward Hedwig against guns now." He sighed wondering when his life had become so complicated. Writing the runes on a parchment he weaved it into a bracelet just big enough to fit his owl. "That should work, short term, Hedwig. Make sure to dodge them if they come." Hedwig nodded and flew with the note out to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. It was her job to deal with this sort of thing.

Cursing was heard outside the house, Vernon hadn't been fast enough to get his gun. "Those freaks better not come here, boy!" he yelled to the window, obviously having lost it, "They'll all die if they do."

Harry snickered, "He thinks he can kill a wizard." Petunia looked at Harry strangely, "a car crash can't kill a wizard, so how does he think a gun can?" Harry asked his aunt.

"Car crashes can't kill wizards?" Petunia asked her nephew. She had always thought wizards were just humans who could do magic.

"We heal too quickly, and more often then not we can apparate accidentally through a defensive reflex," Harry said, repeating what he had read from the book on bindings. "There are ways to stop a wizard from doing either, but they aren't legal."

"Why not?" Petunia asked her nephew, curious.

"Because to do so would be to bind the person to a fatal level. Without magic a wizard or a witch ceases to exist. Our body's are dependent on magic," he explained, "we need at least 40% of our magic or we'll start getting seriously ill, at 20% our organs start shutting down. Of course that is for an average wizard or witch. The weaker the wizard the less he can spare. Magical exhaustion sets in at 45% for average wizards and witches." He frowned as he remembered a part of the book he had read, "you can block: magic, bloodline traits, and affinities. Those things are the most normal blocks."

"Do you have any blocks?" Petunia asked curiously.

"Probably," Harry said, "but I'm getting them removed if I have them. I just have to get down to Gringotts ritual chambers." Harry shrugged his aunts concern off, "If I do it was probably one to help control accidental magic. It spectacularly failed if so though." Petunia laughed, remembering blue wigs and growing hair.

"I would think so," Petunia said, fighting off her giggle attack.

"I think you and Dudley should go too... Magic runs in families, you guys should at least be squibs, not pure muggles," Harry told her, "My book says that siblings of a muggleborn are normally muggleborns as well. At the least you should be able to do runic magic." He pointed to the door as an example, "It takes little magic and the more you do the more powerful you become."

"I will go, but I'm not sure if Dudley should be allowed around magical beings until I can get that prejudiced outlook defeated," She started sobbing wildly, "I'm so sorry that I was such a horrible aunt to you Harry!" she said between tears, " I can't believe I allowed such horrible things to happen."

"It's going to be okay," Harry told her. Upon hearing cracks resound he said, "I think the aurors are here." Quickly using a marker he wrote a runic array for unbreakable on the window and charged it, looking out he saw men in red robes, "Yeah, I think those are aurors. Vernon doesn't see them yet, but he does me." He stopped talking for a second to look at his aunt, "when did he get a new gun?"

"I don't know, and I don't know how either. All of his pay goes to smeltings, the house, and our food," Petunia said, "we had a house keeper once a week until you came which freed up some money. Maybe he had been saving it for this?"

"Who really knows?" Harry asked rhetorically.

A knock sounded at the door, "Mr. Potter, this is Amelia Bones. Please allow us within the wards."

"Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, is authorised entry into the room," the magic shifted and the door opened. Amelia Bones, a blonde of about 36 years of age, walked into the room. Petunia shifted jealously, looking at the woman's overly large bosom.

'Why couldn't I grow them like that?' Petunia thought petulantly, 'If there is a potion for those, I will get it. Even if I have to make it myself.'

Harry chuckled at his aunts expression, "Hello Madam Bones. My aunt and I require safe passage to Diagon Alley, and I am rather sure my uncle requires an obliviate. My cousin will need a mind healer, as well as a normal healer." He smiled sweetly at the woman, "could you arrange that please?"

"Already going to happen, so no need to ask. I need to speak to Griphook... he's a Goblin friend of mine... So I can drop you at the bank if you'd like," Amelia told Harry while sparing an amused glance at Petunia.

"OH! I know Griphook. Isn't he the best guy in the world!" Harry smiled while speaking, "He doesn't trust Dumbledore either, he'd probably have made me and Petunia stay here."

Amelia looked at Harry with slight worry, "Why would he make you two stay here? Do you think he would have done nothing?"

"I told him I was being abused here, but he didn't do anything about it. He sent me back here," Harry told the Head of the DMLE, the words prompting Petunia to once more sob, "Aunt Petunia tried to change that this year, but almost got hit by Vernon. I pulled her in here just in time."

Amelia was gob-smacked, she nodded at the boy and simply stated, "Neither of you are coming here again, and if Dumbledore knows what's good for him he won't try anything either." With that she held out her hands for them. Petunia grabbed the hand after Harry nodded. With a twist of her body the three appeared in Gringotts, "Griphook!" Amelia yelled out, "It's worse than we ever thought!"

Sirius Black was comfortable for the first time in over a decade. He was laying on a bed in the DMLE in an unplottable room that only Amelia could enter and exit without forgetting about it. A mind healer, his cousin Andromeda, and food were also present.

Andromeda Tonks nee Black was smiling, for the first time in over a decade her cousin was free. Her black hair was curling over her shoulders and her onyx eyes were sparkling as she rejoiced. She had known that he was innocent, but no one would listen. She had informed her daughter of his innocence as soon as she would understand, he had informed her of the switch. That and Sirius wasn't ever any good at blasting spells. He was great at Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, and even Divination but he was horrid with random blasts. Anything that required finesse he could do, which is what made him a great auror. He simply transfigured and warded the area so that the culprit couldn't get away.

Andromeda still remembered clearly the day that Sirius was carted to Azkaban without a trial. Cold chills still struck her spine as she remembered Crouch telling her she would be the next Black in Azkaban if she kept insisting Sirius get a trial. She sometimes even still woke up to nightmares as she remembered the Dementors he had sent after her to scare her. Her wards had destroyed them of course, her husband had a warding license, but that wasn't the point. She would have withdrawn from the wizarding world then if she or her husband had known how to live without using magic. As it was they only left the wards to get to their jobs.

Andromeda was, obviously, a mind healer. Teddy was a lawyer, one of the few in the wizarding world. He was the one who would be representing Sirius Black in his trial. Sirius had agreed to Veritiserum as long as Teddy was the one who was asking the questions. Teddy and Amelia had agreed and more over had agreed that cross examination wouldn't include anything damning, like his sexual exploits. Apparently it wasn't a joke when the student body at Hogwarts was talking about Sirius banging half to school. These, of course, happened at the age of consent, 15 or above, therefore was perfectly legal. According to Sirius at least.

"Sirius..." Andromeda said softly, "I missed you."

The Black Lord smiled, "I missed you too Andy."

Griphook was an often busy Goblin. He had Amelia to talk to, and possibly court; his duty to Gringotts, the bank of his ancestors; and finally he had his conspiracies. He was an odd person, by goblin standards. He favoured love over gold, which was eccentric for someone of his young age. In fact it wasn't till maturity that most goblins looked for love, having gotten over the shiny pallor of gold. However love was something he was interested in. He didn't expect to court or be courted by Amelia Bones, he must admit, but he did love Amelia. She was his best friend, just like he was hers. She would confide in him, and attempt to get him out of the bank to go shopping. He hated shopping with a passion, no human would be fair to a Goblin if the head of the DMLE weren't there.

"Griphook!" the sound of his name knocked him from his pondering, "It's worse than we ever thought!" Those words were like chocolate to Griphook, who indeed loved chocolate more than gold.

"What do you mean Amelia," She gestured towards her side, and when he looked and saw who was there he smiled, "Hello young Mr. Potter."

"Hi Griphook," Harry replied smiling at the Goblin, still frightening the other clients. Later that day people would be gossiping about a child raised by Goblins, smiling at them all day long, "I think Amelia means that Albus Dumbledore is more corrupt than anyone ever imagined."

Griphook grinned, a great conspiracy was just what he needed to relax after a long day, "and how may I help the director of the DMLE today? And Mr. Potter as well."

"I believe I may have a block on my magic," Harry told Griphook, "can we use the ritual chambers to check?" Harry smiled at the Goblin as he spoke.

"For a fee of ten galleons, yes," Griphook answered the boy-who-lived, "Goblin Nation policy dictates I ask you not sue us if something goes wrong. I must also inform you that by using the ritual chambers you can't sue anyway."

"I need to talk to you about Dumbledore and how we can avoid him, Grip," Amelia stated, "if it has gone this far, you have to realise that something is bound to be extremely wrong."

Nodding the Goblin gestured and they all followed to a cart, different from the ones that went to the vaults. This one was a golden colour and covered in runic inscriptions, Harry translated a few before climbing in. The few enchantments that Harry could see were: an unbreakable, a protection, and an identification. Suddenly, as Griphook clambered in, the cart started swiftly moving along the tracks, going down, down past the vaults. The turns terrified Amelia and Petunia but invigorated the other two. The swift power of movement giving the Goblin and human a rush of energy and adrenaline.

"Remind me to never let him drive a car," Petunia said weakly as she and Amelia melted out of the cart, "I don't think I would survive all the terror that would involve."

"Which one?" Amelia asked, wondering which of the thrill junkie duo she shouldn't allow to get a license.

"Either of them," Petunia said, slightly stronger in voice.

"Well, if you are finished talking about us, then I would inform you that through this door is the ritual chamber," Griphook announced pointing to a large marble doorway marked bathroom, "It fixes itself after each ritual, and is designed to set itself to specific rituals. The ritual you want is loaded as Ritual 19-A, afterwards after the confirmed bindings the ritual chamber will auto-set to the proper unbinding. Of course it will start with the most painful first."

"I always said Goblins were the best enchanters," Amelia said fondly, "You just proved me right."

"Glad to be of service," the Goblin professed, "Now Harry should go in. Amelia let's speak."

Harry walked through the large marble doorway to find a large open space clear of anything. "Ummm. Ritual 19-A," he called to the room, hoping the enchantment would know what to do.

"Ritual 19-A, please stand in the centre of the circle," a voice resounded around the room, as though a whisper carried as much power as a shout. A runic array appeared glowing. Harry quickly walked to the centre of the circle. "Ritual 19-A: binding notification, proceed?"

"Proceed," Harry said in a confident voice, hoping this wouldn't hurt too badly.

A flash of light hit the array and it glowed steadily brighter. Soon appearing blinding to the naked eye, the light of the array hit Harry like a force of nature. There was pain, but it was nothing compared to some of Vernon's more creative punishments. Suddenly it ceased and the voice said, "Bindings detected: List by age?"

"Yes," Harry said breathlessly, holding his mid section where the pain seemed to emanate.

"Bindings Detected: Accidental Magic binding, partially unravelled;; Magic Binding 55%; Mental Acuity Binding 35%; Enforced ADD 35% partially unravelled; Bloodline Trait: Parseltongue Binding 95%; Bloodline Trait: Lightning Element Binding 100%; Bloodline Trait: Metamorphmagus binding, Father setting. Proceed with unbinding?"

"Yes." Harry was inwardly seething, all those bindings, it was ridiculous. No one bound Metamorphmagi, or Elementals. He could understand the parseltongue, but if it was a bloodline trait then it wasn't inherited through Voldemort. That meant that one of his parents could speak parseltongue as well. 'I think I want to flay a flaming turkey's companion,' he thought angrily.

The next ritual started quickly, "Ritual 200-B Unbinding Lightning Element." The pain was all he knew.

**Anyone want to comment; please go ahead. Harry is spectacular in this, not super. He won't automatically be able to do anything he wants to but he will have power. He will also probably mess up. Who really knows what will happen. Until Next Time: READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. Petunia Evans: Squib

**As a long-time fan of I must say this as my disclaimer. DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE POSTING THIS FOR FREE IF I COULD ACTUALLY BE MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS IN ANY LEGAL FASHION. Thank you.**

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Possible Slash**

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was that his throat was raw. It felt like he had been screaming for hours, the next thing he noted was that the room was chiming at him.

"Mental Acuity Binding Unravelled, Proceed with ADD Unbinding?" It was saying to him in its faux cheerful tone.

'I must have passed out after the Acuity Binding was unravelled, you have to be awake for each ritual,' Harry thought, referencing _Bindings and How to Find and Remove Them,_ "Proceed," Harry said to the Room, "I want to be the best I can be."

"Additional trouble detected, Dark magical finishing spell. Unravelling will proceed slower than initially thought," The Room Chimed, "Magical Signature on the spell Detected. Dark Magical Finishing Spell Detected as having been cast by Albus Dumbledore. Collecting Evidence. Processing Evidence. Owling Evidence to the DMLE head Amelia Bones. Thank you for your patience. Proceeding with Ritual 23-B: ADD Unbinding."

The light in the room was quick, and the flash nearly painless until the fourth minute of the ritual. Odd chanting came through the walls, several voices in unison, as Harry felt that his body must have been in an invisible flame. Suddenly smoke flowed out of his body with the words, "I hope I'm doing the right thing," come out in the Headmaster's voice, "It must be, its for the Greater Good."

The smoke then vanished as soon as it appeared and the ritual ended. Harry was pleased to note the cooling of the air around his body. Sighing in relief he waited for the room to tell him he could go. The only warning he got was the opening of the doors and the very bodily removal from the room with a cheeky, "Thank you, come again."

Upon getting up off the stone ground between Amelia and Griphook he told them, "Your room has a bad sense of humour." A smile reached Amelia's eyes as she remembered her brief experience with the room, 13 years ago.

FLASHBACK:

Amelia Susan Bones walked into the chamber of rituals. Griphook had shown her the way and was waiting right outside, encouraging her all the way. The magical enhancement ritual that she undertook was grey, so dark grey that it was nearly black, but she had to do it. It would be the difference between keeping her friends alive, or allowing them to die. Side-effects of this ritual included: Sharper teeth, longevity, a taste for medium-rare food, and the ability to apparate like a house-elf. None of these were too bad to the Head Auror, especially when the lives of her family were on the line. Her brother and his wife were trying for a baby and gods damned her if she couldn't protect that child. Gods damn her if she couldn't protect her niece or nephew.

"Ritual 245: Mage Enhance: Magical Core Enlargement Loaded," A voice chimed from the walls, Griphook had told her that Gringotts was near sentient so she was prepared for it, "Proceed?"

"Proceed," Amelia told the magical room when she had stepped in the center. It did as she asked, one of the most painful rituals in this universe proceeded to rip her apart. When it was finished there was blood on the walls but Amelia Bones was more powerful. Her hair, which had been a near brown was a strawberry blonde colour. Her bust was bigger and her waist smaller. She felt as though she had been remade, and laughed as she remembered the rituals common names. The godhead ritual was an apt name from what she saw then.

STOP FLASHBACK:

Griphook lead the trio of humans to the cart and helped Harry inside. Amelia smiled at the care the Goblin afforded the young human. Secretly she observed the young man. His hair was different, longer and thicker. It was also darker than the previous jet black, his eyes were still emerald green, but his face was more pointed, as were his ears. Was that lightning she just saw blaze on his arm. She was confused, it was illegal to inhibit a Metamorphmagus, and even worse to lock one into a form that wasn't natural to them. Harry was most definitely in his natural form at that moment as well, because strips of his hair were changing colour. That was one sign of an untrained Metamorphmagus, extreme colour changes due to either stress or high emotion. She had never heard of anything like the lightning though, perhaps because of the Metamorph magic that was held inside.

"So Harry," Amelia started as she heard Griphook speak, "How many blocks?" She heard the unheard question of what types, as she was sure Harry did.

"An accidental magic binding, a magical core block, Mental acuity, forced ADD, and 3 bloodline traits," Harry said, near tears, "Why would someone do that to a person. My magical core was blocked 55% along with an accidental magic binding. I could have died." His image of Albus Dumbledore as a kind elderly grandfather had been broken after Ritual 19-A, and it wouldn't ever come back.

"We will add a charge of Attempted Murder, as well as an illegal binding upon a Metamorphmagus. Harry, I swear, he will pay for what he did to you," Amelia told the now sobbing boy, "I am sure that Gringotts has placed a bar unto his accounts already. He will never be able to enter the country without being killed, or at the very least kissed by Dementors. The DMLE has it on file that he is in Taiwan for a ICW meeting. When he returns he will not be able to weasel out of this."

"If it's all the same... I don't think I want to go back to Hogwarts next year," Harry told the woman in-between sobs, "Is there any other school that I could go to, while still being in Britain?" He looked up at the director of the DMLE pleadingly.

"There are three schools in Britain," she told the boy, "Hogwarts, Scoil Na Cath, and the Institute of High Magic. I'm not sure which is the best, but Scoil is where a lot of the Aurors come from. They do Battle Magic like non-other. The Institute of High Magic is a school for adults attempting to get their Mastery or simply adult classes. Petunia should go there if she proves to have magic. Dudley could go there if he has magic as well. Hogwarts is the most averaged of them. It has more classes, but they aren't as specialised. Well, Hogwarts did have more classes. Those will have to be reinstated by McGonagall as a convict or a person who had charges levelled against them can't be headmaster or mistress of Hogwarts as defined by the charter. She has probably already felt the wards attune to her."

"Wards can change allegiance?" Petunia asked, "Then why use them?"

"They only do if they are designed that way, Hogwarts wards are designed to change allegiance to the Deputy Headmistress/master when the current Head is deemed unfit," Griphook explained, "Goblins, House-Elves, Centaurs, Mer-people and Wizards and Witches all worked together to create the wards."

Amelia, having already known that, was shocked when Harry looked like Christmas had come early. At least until he said, "Do you think the Malfoy's know that. It might be enough to get half those pure-blooded imbeciles out of the school!" The smile that reached Griphook's face would have been frightening if she had not caused that smile several times in the past.

"We will see what we can do to leak that information, or you could through the _Daily Prophet_," Griphook told the boy-who-was-gleefully-goblinesque.

"We will have to include him in our conspiracy theorist circle," Amelia said happily, "He'll make a wonderful theorist yet."

Petunia looked at them amusedly thinking, 'what have I gotten myself into.'

Five days later found Harry and Petunia were quietly looking at the file on the table which showed the Potter Estates. They knew that if they stayed at Privet Drive Dumbledore would eventually 'check up' on them, bringing Vernon back into the house. That wasn't something they could afford. Albus Dumbledore, despite no longer being Headmaster, would probably escape prison. He might even do a massive obliviate, though he didn't think anyone could obliviate a Goblin. He would have to be sure. The good news was that he wouldn't ever be Headmaster again, and that Amelia messaged about classes being reintroduced.

"What about this one, Potter Manor. It has Five Bedrooms, Five Bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a formal dining room, a library, two potions labs, and something called a Quid Ditch Pitch," Petunia said, mispronouncing Quidditch, "Is that were they put their money? I can't think that it would be safer than Gringotts." She looked at her laughing nephew with a smile, knowing exactly what Quidditch was. Moments of laughter would be crucial in healing what had been destroyed.

"Okay, Potter Manor it is," Harry said smiling, "I'm sure Dudley will adjust, and we can teach him runes too."

Petunia smiled at her nephew, proud of the boy he was and the man he would grow up to be, "If we can use runes to defend, I'll be more than happy to learn. I want to learn to create wards as fast as possible. The more protection we have from Dumbledore the better." 'And the better protected we are in case someone releases Vernon,' the squib thought, frightened of the possibility that Vernon could get loose.

They had found out the other day that she was indeed a squib. It didn't mean much. She had a bit of magic, enough to see the wizarding world, and use runic magic, but not enough to use a wand. She was thrilled to find out there was a branch of magic a squib could do, besides flooing and commanding House-Elves.

"So, shall we move in today. If I call Dobby I'm sure we can get it all moved in before dinner," The smiling Potter heir looked up at his aunt, "and I'm sure that the library has more books on ancient runes than I do."

If the thought of being completely free of Dumbledore hadn't done it, the runes books sealed the deal. Nodding enthusiastically, Petunia said, nearly screaming, "Yes! That would be the most wondrous occurrence." Smiling at her nephew she ran to get Dudley, who was sitting in the living room. "Dudley, we have the place we're all moving to. Get up."

"Honestly, why do we have to move? The freak is the one who should!" The whale mumbled angrily, only to get smacked by Petunia.

"He isn't a freak. Not any more than I am, and if I am a freak then you are too," Petunia yelled at the large mammal. The land-whale, sensing the impending destruction by the squib, bowed in subservience. Knowing that if he tried to rise up to harm her, his cousin would cause him no end to his trouble.

"Yes mum," The pig in a wig said, "I will go get my suitcase and get down here as fast as possible."

"No need to move," Harry called from the kitchen, "I called Dobby, he already got everything non-electronic. We are going to have to do without Electricity for a little while after all. Aunt Petunia and I can work on a runic array so that electronics don't blow up around magic. Then you can have your electronics back."

Dudley had a five second mental breakdown at the thought of being without electronics, but not having his father there to cater to him he quickly gave it up and adapted, "Okay Harry, mum. Let's get on with it." His lack of enthusiasm, though noted, was ignored for the thought of the families safety.

With a pop the three and the house-elf found themselves at the front door of a large home. Made primarily of Marble the three story manor was the most powerful home/fortress the Potter family had possessed, and despite being the oldest it was the most modern. It had a magical type of light that would turn on for anyone with even the smallest amount of magic. Petunia and Dudley would be able to light the place with a wave of their hands. It also had a newer looking kitchen from what they saw of the pictures. It was really no contest, and the fact that the wards were on par with Hogwarts made the decision that much easier.

"Okay, Dobby have you set up the rooms?" Harry asked the eager little elf who he had bonded with.

"No, master Harry Potter sirs, the manor elves does it," the elf said, they had been working on his English language but it hadn't come too far in only five days, "woulds you likes to meets the Head-elf, master Harry Potter sir."

A pop resounded as an elf barrelled forth to hug him, "Oh, master Harry Potter sirs," the hugging elf said, "we has been awaiting you. I is Twinkie, the head-elf. When Dobby be telling us about you we is all happy." The excited elf started talking excitedly, "first we has to be getting ready the food. A banquet yes. I will be makings all the usual stuffs, treacle tart and more. Twinkie hopes you enjoys it. Chicken is a must, and so you shall has it."

"That sounds wonderful Twinkie," the boy who lived said, "and thank you. You know I go back to Hogwarts in a month so this will be perfect practice for attempting to eat more food. I doubt their food will be as good as the food here though."

The elves in the room blushed brightly, "Thank you master Harry Potter sir. You're too kind." The elves popped out and the family of three was left alone.

"That was weird," Dudley said before being glared at by Petunia.

"They aren't weird, they're adorable," She said, daring the tub of lard to say otherwise. It was clear who the apex predator was, and Dudley wasn't it.

The cowering whale of a boy nodded and walked calmly to what must have been the parlour. Sitting down he nearly instantaneously fell asleep. A house-elf, not too sneakily, came in with a marker and drew on his face mischievously. He didn't seem to care that Harry or Petunia watched him do it, astonished expressions apparent on their faces. Harry started laughing first, not able to hold back as his childhood oppressor became a cat. Petunia followed as she realised that it was a magical marker in many senses of the word. Whiskers were attached to Dudley's face and she couldn't find it in herself to actually be angry.

"Elvish sleeping charms and a magical marker, classic," a portrait on the wall said, causing the duo to look to see who it was. The portrait, noticing the other two smiled and said, "Welcome home Harry." It was a picture of his father and mother. The last Lord and Lady Potter smiled at their heir, "I figured you'd be here, but not before you're seventeen. I am happy you're out of Dumbledore's grasp."

The awestruck Potter heir was gob-smacked truly and well, "You don't trust Dumbledore either? I thought you guys worked together."

"When it is either Voldemort or Dumbledore, I chose Dumbledore. I probably chose wrong. I should have chosen get out of the country," James Potter said, "As it is if either knew about this portrait Lily and I would be screwed."

"Why is that?" Petunia asked the portrait, "You can move to another picture right?

"We could, if this weren't a soul painting instead of a normal magical painting. Our souls are literally in here. Like a soul jar used by ancient druids, except we aren't trying to prolong life, just trying to see our son grow up," Lily said, smiling at Harry and Petunia.

"So wait, could we get your bodies back?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, that would be a horcrux's job. Those are the dark form of this. If our bodies hadn't been killed I am rather sure that we would have lived forever at the age of 21. That would have been fun come to think of it," James said before being hit upside the head by lily with the book she was holding.

"Not the point," she said holding her book, "the point is that we are here to pass-down our knowledge, and more. We are literally Lily and James Potter."

Harry smiled at his parents as Petunia grinned. 'Now,' she said, 'I can pick Lily's mind about runes.'

At that moment an owl flew in the window Its letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. "Letters a whole day late," Harry said smiling, "you've got to love the inefficient nature of the wizarding world." Petunia smiled at the barb.

"That or the inefficient nature of bureaucracy anywhere," Petunia pitched her two knuts in, " Its just as bad in the muggle world, don't worry. But we should probably do something about this and go shopping tomorrow."

Smiling Harry nodded and said, "we should also get more runes books, as well as check the library for books on runes, and Arithmancy." His aunt nodded her head at the idea. Tomorrow they would go to Diagon Alley and meet the world as their new selves.

At Hogwarts the new Headmistress smiled at the work she had done. Reinstating 7 year electives was a great initiative on her part, as well as hiring a potions instructor for the first and second years to get the basics. She had hired a new instructor for history as well, smiling as she had exorcised Binns herself. That was the first thing on the list. Then she had warded the castle against Albus Dumbledore, especially through phoenix fire. He had attempted to wrestle the wards away from her by force and undo all the work she had done. She couldn't have that. This school would be up to standards again or she wasn't Transfiguration Mistress McGonagall.

**Okay so I didn't see that coming, Mistress McGonagall indeed. She may have also hired a new Transfiguration teacher and a councillor for students in Newt and Owl years. I think she hopes to be better than Albus was when he was Headmaster but I'm not sure. She could just be hoping to be the best school in the world. Currently Hogwarts is placed #15 in the world. The #1 spot goes to a Japanese school called MahouTsukai Ryuu. READ AND REVIEW**


	4. A New Year At Hogwarts

**As a long-time fan of I must say this as my disclaimer. DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE POSTING THIS FOR FREE IF I COULD ACTUALLY BE MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS IN ANY LEGAL FASHION. Thank you.**

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Possible Slash**

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

Harry sighed, after a gruelling month of training at Potter Manor it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Runes, Arithmancy, Warding, Enchanting, and Charms had been stuffed into his head in between visits to Diagon Alley and Sirius's Trial. Sirius Black was now a free man who had to visit a mind healer once a week and would continue to do so for a year. Until that ended he had extremely supervised visits with Harry, in which Harry and the elves would attempt to feed him more than he could ever eat in one sitting. While Harry practised his Runic Arrays, Wards, and Enchantments Sirius would comment on something he and the marauders had done as children. The creation of enchanted items that would make Fred and George Weasley salivate: The Marauders Map, The Pocketknife Lock-pick, and The Infinite Fireworks Launcher to name a few.

"Of course, most of the enchanting was done by Moony. He's really good at that sort of thing you know," Sirius was saying, "I could do the runes and enchant it, but for some reason whenever I tried to create a really powerful item everyone's clothes would disappear." The fact that Sirius had winked when he said that made Harry believe that he did it on purpose. It seemed like the thing he would do, at least from Harry's limited understanding of the man. Having known him for half a month Harry safely could say that he would probably miss Aunt Petunia more.

Petunia had created several lesser enchanted items around the house using the force of Ambient Magic to compliment her own. Smiling at all her creations when they were finished she would go about drawing up the designs for the next enchantment. "I just want to make everything I can," she had admitted to her nephew just three days earlier, "I just don't know how we went without protective amulets before now. And all these magical foci I've been creating can help you too. Just take one or two to Hogwarts, the idiots will think you're doing wandless magic."

Harry had laughed at the time but later agreed to take two rings, that he would disillusion so no one could try to steal them. He would practice with them every day until he knew exactly how to use them and what they could do. 'It can't hurt to have an ace up the sleeve after all,' Harry had thought as he practised levitating objects with the focuses, 'who knows when it will come in handy.'

Dudley had finally been persuaded to try runic magic a few days earlier and was stunned when he got the rune for light to flare briefly after channelling the ambient magic into it. Harry laughed as he remembered the reactions before hearing, "Harry, hurry up. We're going to floo into the station," from his aunt Petunia, who finally had enough magic to walk through the barrier between the platforms. Even though she could she wanted to do things the efficient way. She couldn't be away from her precious experiments too long after all.

"I'm coming," Harry said, walking down the staircase. The staircase, surprisingly enough, ended out right at the living-room every Wednesday right next to the fireplace. "Did you make sure to put your focus on?" Harry asked his aunt, "and I mean the one that absorbs ambient magic to increase your spell power." While she was now magical enough to go through the barrier, it didn't mean that she was powerful enough to cast magic without help. She had designed an ambient magic capturing array that would run ambient magic into her core, increasing spell power. While only being safe to use for an hour a week, it would hopefully stop the occurrence of squib births. If she decided to market it anyway. For that to happen the ministry would have to outlaw inbreeding, she had told her nephew as much two weeks ago when it was first finished. Surprisingly the rune array wouldn't work for wizards and witches, only squibs and former squibs. There cores being nearly nothing apparently made them more flexible around the ambient magic.

"Harry," Dudley called from his place at the kitchen table, "I need more materials, can you tell mum?"

"I heard you myself Dudders," Petunia said, happy at her son's love of making magical wardrobes, "I'll go to Diagon and get some Acromantula silk." Smiling at the knowledge she could afford it herself due to her business taking off she walked to the floo, threw the powder and said, "Platform 9 and ¾." An emerald green fire burst into existence, revealing that the connection was successful, "Be back soon Dudders." She stepped in and swooshed away, Harry following her with flourish, his robes billowing slightly.

When Harry landed, he was not graceful. In fact he was so ungraceful he fell onto the cushioned cement. Quickly he was surrounded by concerned red-heads and his aunt, who glared at the brood until the gave him a few inches of space. "Harry, dear," Molly Weasley said, "You still floo with less grace than a dead cat."

"Why thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied dryly, "I wasn't sure I realised that. Who cushioned the floor?"

"That was me," his aunt said, "I wanted to test out the ring to see if it worked properly. It did, and it saved you some bruises. I am a genius." Stroking her own ego, as Harry often did when she had a break through, she found wasn't as pleasant as when others did it.

"Oh my, I thought you were a muggle," Molly said, gaping at the woman, "You must be a late bloomer. We have those from time to time but I never thought... Well perish the thought. You are most definitely a witch if I ever saw one."

"Actually I am a squib. Or I was before this summer," Petunia said until a gaping Hermione interrupted.

"But that's impossible. Squibs don't have enough magic to cast spells I re..." she was cut off by Petunia's silencing charm.

"Two in a row, am I good or what?" she asked rhetorically, "Anyway before I was rudely cut off by the book worm, This summer I found out that squibs could do runic magic. Runic magic increases the size of a person's magical core which causes them to develop into full witches and wizards. I can now do magic, as you have seen. Dudley is working on it too, and enjoys making clothing for some reason."

Hermione had broken through the silencer by that point and said, "can muggles do runic magic too?"

"No. Squibs have a little magic, which is what allows us to do so. Muggles don't have any magical power, they can't floo or call House-Elves. Its a good thing I figured it out though, or else I wouldn't be making so many breakthroughs in magical technology," Petunia said as the wizards around her stared in awe.

Harry smiled and thought, 'she is just eating the attention up. Looks like I owe Dudley some dragon hide.' Back at the manor Dudley's I Was Right alarm was going off as well as the Harry Owes Me Dragon Hide Alarm he had just finished enchanting. The smiling pre-teen nearly danced at the thought of the expensive material to work with.

'Hopefully,' the boy thought, 'It will hold the coffee-making enchantment better than wood.' He was starved for his caffeine fix, and none of the House-Elves knew how to make it as good as his machine did. He was getting desperate. He had nearly asked his mother to go out to London for a Coffee-Lounge trip.

Back at the Platform Harry was quick to drag Hermione and Ronald onto the train waving goodbye to his guardian before her inflate ego made her need to go to her Runic Laboratory as she and Lily called it. Lily spent most of her time down their with her, teaching her small bits of Rune Lore whenever she could. Together the two could have written a book on the subject, but Petunia wanted to learn more before she got that far. Harry shuddered at the thought of some of his aunts more volatile experiments. The words 'automatic cat door' crossed his mind before he could stop it.

"Hey Hermione, Did you get your summer work done?" Harry asked as the train started pulling away, "Because if so I must ask how you solved the Pulmerian Puzzle for runes. I used Thuriaz, Isa and Peorth, but I wasn't quite sure if I used the proper amplification array."

To say Hermione was gob-smacked would have been an understatement. One of her two friends had done their homework, and looking over at Ron's exasperated expression it was only one. Who could have thought that it was possible. She looked up quickly, as though to check for impending apocalypse. "I used Peorth and Isa but I substitued Thuriaz for Uruz. I cited faster charging time and greater strength for the wards created."

Harry simply nodded and said, "but that doesn't give retaliation to the attacker. If you do that you only have a defensive ward. Wasn't the assignment to keep an attacker away?"

Hermione gasped, "Oh god! You're right. I should have thought like a warder instead of a party of war. That is such a big mistake. Thank you so much Harry." Hugging Harry quickly she got out her assignment and quickly started revising. Harry smiled as he had finally been helpful to his long-time and faithful friend.

"By the way Ron, I heard your family had quite the fright from the DMLE a month ago," Harry mentioned, "Sirius Black, my godfather, said it was something I'd have to ask you."

"Yeah, my pet rat, Scabbers, turned out to be an animagus. I had no idea. Luckily he was caught right before transforming. I don't know who he was, but the DMLE gave my family two hundred galleons for our troubles. Mum and Dad invested it, hopefully we won't be so poor now." The smiling ginger, happy as he could ever remember being then said, "Now we can finally afford to get all our books, even if we still do second-hand shopping."

At that moment, as though called by the words second and hand, Draco Malfoy appeared, "What's this Weasle. Still doing second-hand shopping. No doubt your stupid Blood-Traitor Family will have to ration out your new-found demi-wealth. After all, no one can compare to the Malfoy..."

Harry interrupted the great white git with a gesture and a mumbled, "Silencio," the charm muffling his words, "Actually Malfoy, you'll find that the Potters are far wealthier than you. We are master warders after all, along with having a charms mistress for a mother I'd say that my wealth at least triples yours. Now leave before I show you more magic."

The terrified pale boy, who had just seen himself wandlessly silenced, nearly tripped over himself fleeing. Later he would recount the tale to the Slytherins, who had sent him to check on the 'boy-who-lived'.

Minutes later, a pale blonde girl walked into the compartment. Dressed in Ravenclaw colours she waved at the boys, her dreamy gaze unnerving Hermione and Ronald slightly. "Harry Potter," she said, "I am a friend of Ginevra's..."

At this Ronald mumbled, "Luna Lovegood," much to the consternation of the blonde.

"Yes, Luna Lovegood, and I wanted to warn you that the nargles are gossiping about you and wandless magic. You'd do well to stay away from those green and silver nargles of yours," her vacant expression was belied by her words, and her apparent knowledge of Slytherin affairs. He looked to his friends, Hermione looking thoughtful and Ronald looking at her like she was insane, or a god in disguise.

"Thank you for your warning Luna," Harry said, "I'll make sure my nargles will be dealt with properly. Would you like help with yours?" He ventured, hoping to understand the odd girl.

"That would be helpful Mr. Potter," she said smiling, "if you could ward my things."

"Gladly," Harry said, getting up, "would you show me your things?"

Harry, Hermione and Ronald followed the Lovegood child, Harry analysing Luna while they walked. They came to a compartment that was thrown open, finding Cho Chang and her two friends, Marietta Edgecomb and an unknown Raven, there. The three intruders were stunned to see Harry Potter of all people growling at them.

"GET OUT!" he yelled at the three, knowing they were Luna's nargles or at least a few of the nargles, "And if I ever see you, or anyone else bothering Luna I promise whatever you can do I will triple it and bring it up with Flitwick."

The girls dropped what they were doing and ran as though the hounds of Hel were after them. The fiery look in Harry's eyes promised them trouble and danger. They would do nothing until they were sure they were safe from Harry's wrath.

The three witches gone Harry pointed to the clothing and supplies out everywhere and muttered charm after charm, quickly cleaning and fixing everything damaged. He then quickly closed the trunk and started carving his specialised runic warding array. The same array he had used on the door to his former bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. No one without authorisation would enter the trunk. He then added a secondary array that would leave them all stuck to the ceiling when they tried to open it. Hermione, looking at his work, nudged him and said, "what about vanishing their clothes, that would be a good deterrent." Ron looked at the girl he thought he knew in a different light.

Smiling Ron mentioned, "turning their hair a permanent and ugly shade of green would help too."

Harry quickly added in the adjustments as Luna giggled gleefully. No one had helped her before and she had the feeling that this was the start of a beautiful friendship. "That would be wonderful," she admitted to the three, "but why not make it a colour that would work worst with their complexion?"

The three looked at her, she was a rival for the twins for sure. Harry asked, "Do you hang out with the Weasley twins often?"

"Only when Ginny is too busy to hang out. I swear the girl needs to do her homework earlier in the year," Luna said, "she refuses my help saying that she must learn it herself. So headstrong."

"I know," Ron said, "I even offered to help her yesterday on her charms assignment. It was the cheering charm so I know a lot about it. She said and I quote, 'Honestly Ron, between you and Luna I'll never learn anything for myself,' end quote."

"Really," Hermione's tone was menacing, "you offered help on her homework and you haven't done yours!"

"I did some of it. I just couldn't figure out Transfiguration. I thought you could help me," Ron said pleadingly, in hopes to placate the raging volcano of Hermione, "You know switching spells aren't my strong point."

Grumbling, Hermione accepted the offering and smiled slightly, "fine, but we're doing it tonight, in the library."

While they were arguing Harry was implementing Luna's ideas, improvising runic arrays easily to make the perfect ward. "Okay, now I'm done." Charging it and keying in Luna, and himself if he needed to update the warding, he got up and allowed Luna to inspect the work. As she nodded he smiled, his ego being stroked.

"This is really good work," Luna said finally, "I know I wouldn't have been able to do it. I'm not too good with delicate magics. Divination, yes; runes, no."

Harry nodded, it explained the dreamy look in her eyes. Seers are few and far in-between and the few that existed always showed it differently. Some seers couldn't remember what they saw, some could and had a perpetually dreamy air to them. Only seers truly knew which was which.

"So," Hermione said, "I imagine you have a lot of interesting experiences up in Ravenclaw Tower." Luna nodded and Hermione continued, "How is it up there?"

"It is nice, if you get passed the nargles. I often find myself locked out of my dorm though. I hope that stops this year," Luna admitted to the group.

"It will," Harry said, "I just happen to have an enchanted item that picks locks, all the way up to high level locking spells." He pulled out a copy of the marauder's item. "Here, I have several of them. I really don't need them all." He passed out one to Hermione and Ron too, "I made too many of them this summer anyway. It won't work on wards, just to let you know."

Luna hugged the boy-who-lived, thanking him profusely, "no one has ever been so kind to me," she sobbed, "Thank you so much." Harry patted her back slightly, attempting to comfort the girl he had just met.

"Want to see some tricks," Harry said.

Luna nodded and Harry quickly started changing through his hair colours and then eye colours. His hair settling on Blue and Silver, "Ta daa," He said, "Ravenclaw chic."

Luna laughed, smiling at the boy, "Nice Metamorph magic you have," she said. Ron simply shrugged and smiled. Hermione smiled as well, knowing that Harry would be helped by being able to change appearance. Disappearing in plain sight and all that.

"So, Metamorphmagus," Ron said, "Nice mate. I'd hate to be you though. Having to choose between all those combinations." He shuddered, "What if my attention slipped, scary thought mate. I could accidentally morph into 'Mione."

"I hate that nickname!" Hermione sulked.

"It's either that or Herms," Harry said, "and last year you picked 'Mione."

Remembering that she did indeed pick 'Mione due to the fact that Herms sounded like an illness she acquiesced. "Fine, but next time we pick a nickname it's Ron's turn."

The gob-smacked ginger sat there, wondering how his friend had become so cunning. "Agreed," Harry said. "Luna can be decided after that."

"When did I get pulled into this?" Luna asked the group, "and if I get a nickname can it be Bunny?"

"Okay, Luna is now Bunny," Harry said, "Ron will be decided after the feast."

"Then its your turn," Ron said, smiling at the turnabout.

Harry nodded good naturedly, smiling at his friends. "Oh, we better get back to our compartment. Want to join us Luna?"

Nodding, the young Lovegood levitated her trunk behind her as they walked to the compartment. "I hope everything turns out okay," she said, "and I can't wait for the wards to be tested out." The smirk on her face was shared by the other three. They couldn't wait either.

The sorting that night was atypical. Most of the students hadn't known that Dumbledore would no longer be the Headmaster, or even allowed within the school. Slytherin was cheering, until they heard the new teachers. "First in Transfiguration, we have former Auror Sirius Black with us for the year. In Defence we have Miranda Griffin-hold, a foremost expert in Dark Creatures. For First and Second Year potions we have Melinda Merrythought who will teach preparation and safety. Sirius Black will be the new Head of Gryffindor this year. If all holds out Miranda Griffin-hold will be returning next year as well."

Hell nearly broke loose when the announcement of Sirius Black's appointment came. The Minister tried to stonewall it, but his clean bill of health from St. Mungo's and the fact that he was the most apt person applying practically broke the Minister's back. Minerva McGonagall wouldn't allow the Minister a toe-hold in Hogwarts, not if she could ever stop it. The Slytherins; however, had been told of Black's power and knowledge. They were afraid of the man who made Death Eaters weep.

"Off to bed now, we have a long day tomorrow."

**Yes, Sirius is a professor. No he isn't actually all better and will still have to attend psych evals until the year is up. No, McGonagall isn't doing this so that Sirius will get to know Harry better. Yes, he actually is the best Transfigurator they could find on such short notice. Hopefully this will work out, right? **


	5. A Little Bit of Babbling

**As a long-time fan of I must say this as my disclaimer. DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE POSTING THIS FOR FREE IF I COULD ACTUALLY BE MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS IN ANY LEGAL FASHION. Thank you.**

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Possible Slash**

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

The next day was a cultural shock from the summer for sure. He wasn't being awoken by his aunts enchanted alarm clock, which was a cruel invention designed with an aguamenti charm to make sure he woke if he didn't get out of bed. He was secretly rather sure Sirius gave her the idea for it and he was definitely sure she used the ring focus to achieve the results and he wouldn't ever say it but he was impressed. It was an ingenious enchanted item, if it was pointed at someone else. As it was he woke right at 6:30 and jumped out of bed to avoid the aguamenti charm. When it didn't come, he quickly realised that if anyone were to look at him at that moment he'd be labelled insane for that year. Quickly looking to check to see if anyone had seen, he walked calmly to his trunk and got some of his clothing. He had enchanted his clothing to be forever clean, and comfortable. They also had a disillusion charm built in so if he activated it he would be invisible. Unfortunately he would have to be wearing a hood with it as he hadn't quite perfected that particular enchantment, but that was why he had a hood with an invisibility charm on it. If he could just find the blasted thing. 'Maybe forgetting the disruption runes was a worse thing than I thought,' he thought to himself after finishing his shower. Getting out his tools for rune carving. Quickly carving a sowillo based enchantment he enchanted the showers with the runes of Joy, Need and Water. Charging them with intent Harry smirked. This would be an awesome prank. After setting a second charm on the tap he was finished.

Quickly running out of the bathroom, his clothing having been thrown on, he watched as the other guys started to go into the shower. Hearing the water turn on he waited for it. "Oh!" He heard the first moan, the second and third shortly following. When the moaning finally ceased, 14 guys walked out in a myriad colours. Including all of his year and his two targets, the twins.

"Interesting Shower?" He asked, walking up to Ronald with a smile.

"You did that," Ronald whispered furiously, "when we come up with your nickname it will be horrid! I will have my revenge!"

"Your moans would say you didn't mind. Until you found out you would be pink for the rest of the day," Harry smirked at the pink one, "Of course the fact that you didn't notice until you got out means that the pleasure array does work. I will have to confirm that in my notebook. My heavily warded Notebook," he said when he saw Ron's evil gleam.

"Bugger yourself," Ron exclaimed petulantly, "I will have my revenge!" He yelled as the boy-who-lived sauntered over to his targets.

"Like the bath," he asked the neon green and pastel blue twins, "I'm sure you realise that this was a warning. Prank me, and I will aim to kill."

The twins held Harry in their gazes. Finally smirking George, the pastel blue twin, spoke. "If you think your prank was bad, you have another thing coming."

"Oh," Harry softly said, smiling at the twins with a cold edge, "and what would be worse. I could have set the showers to place you all in perpetual pleasure through the day. Or maybe randomly. How would you like to start randomly moaning in front of McGonagall?"

The twins blanched, "You win."

Harry smiled at the two, "Good, now lets go get breakfast."

The two astounded and thoroughly beaten twins followed the boy-who-lived to the great hall in a stupor. 'We've been beaten at our own game,' The two thought in unison, 'We've been had.'

"Hey, guys," Harry yelled at the the two after they hadn't eaten anything, "wake up and smell the food, literally."

The twins looked dolefully at the food, not feeling hunger for anything. "So what?" the blue twin asked, "we've been beaten."

"Yeah," said the neon green one, "I don't feel like eating." The two sorrowfully tried to rise but found themselves stuck to the seats.

"You won't be able to get up until you've eaten a full serving of protein and grain," Harry said, smiling, "so eat."

The twin pranksters were amused despite themselves. This third year had out manoeuvred them in every way possible. Smiling slightly in spite of their predicament the twin red-heads sat silently and started eating. Taking a little bacon, some biscuits, and a little jam the two started eating their light breakfast. Though thoroughly amused with their predicament, they were thinking of ways to get revenge. Nice revenge. Pranking his friends would work, if they wanted to anger Hermione. They quickly shook off that notion. They liked their bits right where they were thank you very much.

Ron and Hermione swiftly approached the table. Hermione holding a hand in front of her mouth as she saw the multi-coloured Gryffindor boys. She then sat herself down by Harry, Ron sitting across from the two. Ron, as usual, attempted to shove things into his mouth, but found the food disappeared before it got there.

"Harry," Ron said dangerously, "What did you do?"

"You have to eat like a civilised individual to be able to eat at any of the tables today," Harry said smiling, "No more shoving it in like a barbarian."

Hermione looked pleased and said, "Table manners. An amazing use of runic arrays."

"Actually," Harry said, "this one was a charm from my family grimiore. My mum put it in as she had devised it to teach my dad and Sirius to not choke themselves to death. I'll be randomly applying it to the tables until people learn their manners."

The twins, who were eating like civil people for a change, were shocked that they didn't even notice it. Looking at Ron they saw him attempting to eat civilly in order to get a meal before classes.

"Heya Harry," they heard the rough, slightly gravelly voice of Sirius Black say, they looked up at their new head of house as he continued with his monologue, "Here are your schedules. Ms. Granger, despite what you go approval for, if you slip or if your health slips I am pulling you out of at least two classes. Do you understand?" not waiting for a reply he looked at the twins with a hard stare, promising pain if they didn't comply, or at least severe embarrassment, "If you two don't pull up your grades I am holding you back a year." Handing over the time tables he smiled and went over to the rest of the house, who were just walking in.

"Wow," Hermione said, stunned into the use of only four syllable words, "a head of house that actually does their job. An amazing occurrence." Harry smiled happily as the rest of them nodded dumbly.

"He's my godfather," Harry said with a smile that promised interesting information, "He was a wonderful prankster in his time at school. Apart of a group called the Marauders." The twins looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who was he?" they asked excitedly, as though they were about to meet a celebrity.

"His nickname was Padfoot. He is a grim animagus," Harry said proudly, "He said he would have taught me if I wasn't a Metamorphmagus. We can't learn Animagi transformations. He also promised my aunt that he wouldn't do any pranking at the school. Unless he wanted his clothing enchanted to do horrible, horrible things."

The boys, besides Harry, winced at the implication. Hermione simply looked at them with a puzzled expression and asked, "What things?"

The twins smiled at each other, and as though they had planned it out before hand said simultaneously, "Oh, you know. Transfiguring you into a girl. Or turning you into ice-cream. Didn't you know that's how all the ice-cream in the school is provided. Transfigured people."

Hermione blanched for a second, looking at the ice-cream breakfast deserts doubtfully before remembering that food couldn't be transfigured. "Hardy Har Har. Very Funny guys." Hermione, flushed an embarrassed pink from her gullibility, quickly finished eating and went up to the dorm to get her supplies for Arithmancy, Mugglestudies, and Divination. Ron, who had seen her time-table, went with her. Silently following the fuzzy haired brunette he smiled as she turned to face him, "What do you want Ronald?"

"How are you taking so many subjects?" Ron said, not beating around the bush, "If you're doing what I think you're doing, you are in danger. It's dangerous to run around through time." His slight blush showing that he cared about the girl, "Please don't do anything harmful. I- - I would miss you."

Hermione smiled softly at the red-heads thoughtfulness, "That is really sweet Ronald. Don't worry, I'll be careful." Swiftly kissing the red-head on the cheek she walked with him to her Arithmancy class, "I'll be in every class I'm taking," she said softly, "meet me in divination." Leaving the red-head at the door she grinned at the sight of his goofy smile.

"Ms. Granger, Please don't stupefy the students," Professor Babbling said. A young, shapely, and black haired professor who had done a stint curse-breaking in Egypt, Professor Bathsheba Babbling was a foremost expert on Runic Arrays and warding. She had graduated a Runic college early, at the age of 15 and was now a teacher at 27. "I would appreciate it if you didn't remind me I haven't a love life." The professor sighed.

"L-L-L-Love life?" The brunette genius stuttered, "I-i don't have a l-love life."

The professor merely chuckled, "sure you don't. And my name is Mary Poppins."

"Hello Mary," Hermione said, "My name is Hermione." The grin on the professor's face merely grew, as did the grin on Hermione's face. Their faces soon turned red from the laughter issuing from their mouths. The professor leaned on Hermione's desk fro support. This year would be grand.

"Hey, 'Mione do you kn...," Harry chose that moment to walk in the room, looking at the two he said, "I'll come back when you're done." Placing a quick ward on the door he walked out and closed it, causing the two witches to look at each other and then the door in confusion.

Harry smiled happily at the thought of his best friend finding love, but he had to admit he was slightly jealous. Sure Hermione's love was with a professor, but he wouldn't mind someone to hold him at night. Shaking off his jealousy Harry decided he would simply go to the library to check out the books on runes. He would go back to the classroom soon, he decided, so they would be able to comport themselves as student and teacher instead of as star-crossed lovers are wont to do.

Finding Luna Lovegood in the library looking at books on dueling charms he stopped and walked over to her. "Hey Bunny," Harry said with a smile, "What spell are you looking for?"

"Oh, Harry Potter," she said smiling in her dreamy way, "I was just looking for a bit of battle magic to stop the nargles from attempting to stupefy me when I am not in my room. You see Ravenclaw Tower has a dorm with several separate rooms for all the inhabitants. I simply want a spell that will prevent them from harming me. My room is warded, my body isn't."

"You could learn protego," Harry smiled sorrowfully at the odd girl, "it's the basic shield charm. It would help you stop the idiots from hurting you. You'd have to dodge a bit still but I think it would be okay."

"Thank you Harry Potter, I'll remember that," Luna said with a soft smile, "Anything else?"

"I could ward your clothing to stop minor spells. Stupefy would glaze right off you then," Harry told the blonde, "maybe you could fire back. In fact I think I have a cloak in my bag that has the enchantments." He dug in his bottomless back, finding a cloak that was covered in runes. Pulling it out, he inspected and then gave the cloak to the girl, "It's from my first year, it should fit you."

He quickly hugged the girl and, noticing the time, waved good-bye and ran to runes. The ward on the door was still holding strong, though it had been modified. Harry smirked, he was totally right. Swiftly sweeping the wards into non-existence he opened the door and walked inside to be greeted by Professor Babbling smiling and saying, "twenty points to Gryffindor for removing the ward. Thank you dear for setting up a basic warding scheme. It made it so much easier to do my annual challenge."

Harry simply smiled, accepting the points. In the class were mostly Ravenclaws, but the Hufflepuffs Justin Finch-Fletchly, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan. The Slytherins Daphne, Tracy and Blaise were standing in the back, avoiding attention. Harry smiled at the three Slytherins, garnering confused looks. Blaise smiled slightly and waved.

"Good Evening Class," Professor Babbling said, getting everyone's attention, "Today we are handing in our homework. We will be using this to base your classes on. Everyone will be at a different level. Runes is a class that works magic that is often either subtle or very obvious. Some runes create light, others create heat or fire. When put together you must think of all the possible meanings and input your intention into the magic. It is not always an easy subject. Some of you will find this extremely difficult." She stood up straighter, drawing to her full height. Harry estimated she was taller than Hermione and probably Ron as well. " The ministry doesn't want you to know this but most already will know, Runic Magic is impossible to trace by the ministry. It's too varied from person to person to make a reliable detection spell. They will be able to sense the magic if they are at the scene of the crime though. Use the knowledge as you will."

The smiling class, who were now excited to learn the runic magic, were annoyed to hear the next sentence, "take out your books and read chapter one while I grade the papers to see where you are. If some of you are at the second year level you will be booted up. This is a basic class not for advanced people."

"I can't believe Runic Magic can be so diverse," Hermione was telling Harry as Ron came up from Divination.

"Hey Hermione, you forgot to take this with you," Ron proffered a book on divination.

"Ron, how could she have forgotten. She was with me in Runes the whole time," Harry said smiling at his friend, "and I think she found the love of her life. Elder Futhark."

Ron blushed heatedly, "Ummm... you're right Harry. She was with you. I just took her notes and she forgot to... get the book back from me."

Harry was neither an idiot or gullible. He knew Ron was hiding something, and by extension Hermione. She had been in two places at once, an impossibility even for wizards. The only thing left was, "OH GOD! PLEASE TELL ME YOU AREN'T DOING WHAT I THINK YOUR DOING!"

"Harry it's no big deal," Hermione said, waving her wand in the motion of a silencing spell, "I'm not getting hurt, it isn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal! People have died from time-travel! At least wear an enchanted item to prevent aging while you do it," Harry said, with Ron agreeing, "I don't want you getting hurt Hermione. Please!"

"Fine," Hermione acquiesced to the enchanted item, "I will use an item. You will have to design and test it though before I do." Adding the stipulation she smiled and hugged her worried friends. "Thank you for caring though. I am glad to have such nice friends." Kissing Ron's cheek and Hugging Harry tightly she and Ron walked off towards Care of Magical Creatures, and Harry's free period.

Harry ran to Sirius, "SIRUS!" he yelled into the empty classroom, "You have explaining to do!" Glaring at the man who came, slightly frightened, out of his office, "A time turner! How could you allow something so stupid!"

"It wasn't me!" He explained, "McGonagall thought she could handle it. I told her I'd take her out of the extra classes if she couldn't handle it didn't I. What more can I do? It was already decided before I was here."

"Well goodie then, but you're still helping me design and test a magical item to prevent her from prematurely aging," Harry said petulantly, "Or so help me god I will follow through on Petunia's threat in a much more painful way!"

The Grim Animagus whimpered slightly, covering his jewels, "I understand," He said.

"Good," Harry smiled an evil smile. The type that made Sirius know that Lily was the child's mother and that James was the child's father. The kind that made Sirius want to weep in joy, yet cower in fear.

In Potter Manor a chill went up the spine of two paintings as wards that Petunia set up were tripped. "Looks like he found out about Sirius doing something rather stupid," The man in the painting said to his wife.

"I hope Sirius doesn't get murdered," The woman said to her husband, "he is a rather nice lunatic, as lunatics go."

A woman who was carving runes into wood said, "I don't want to have to deal with the mess. Though I wonder if it has anything to do with Time-travel. I just made a bracelet that might make it safe. I heard about that woman who aged 500 years from going back too far. The bracelet might not work well enough for that, but I'd at least like a victim... I mean test subject."

"Sure you do," said a rather obese, though no longer whale like, boy, "and I'm secretly the queen."

**Isn't Petunia nice by wanting a victim to test it out on. There isn't anything wrong with that at all. Honestly I think she is getting into the mad scientist thing too easily. Perhaps she was born for the role. Who knows.**


	6. Sleep, Dear Hermione

**Doing a new Disclaimer is like buying a new salad. You always want to make sure it won't make you sick. As for this Disclaimer I must say that I don't own Harry Potter or any fictional persons or pieces related unto this fanfiction. If I had then Neville and Luna would have ended up together and Harry would not have been so mopey during sixth year. He would most definitely been looking into spells he could learn and techniques to stay alive. Thank you.**

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Possible Slash**

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

Albus Dumbledore was angry, no, furious. Not only had he been removed from the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but all the subjects he had removed were back. Not only were they back but the traitor Minerva had the intelligence to make Healing both an elective for fifth years and a mastery subject. People were going to be smart again, and Wizarding Law meant that he wouldn't have so many pawns for his chess board. If he was lucky Harry Potter wouldn't know of any of the illegal things he had done.

Dumbledore was at an impasse, unable to control the school he was angry and unable to do anything about it. He couldn't find the Dursleys, they had apparently moved and Arabella hadn't wanted to talk to him at all last night. She had heard about the things he had done and apparently bought an enchanted item to help her retain that information, because when he tried to obliviate her she called the aurors. That lead to where he was now, in a ministry cell that dampened magic. He didn't have his wand, and his wandless magic was simply too weak in the dampened area to do any good. He had tried alohomora but it hadn't been powerful enough. It was possibly the worst day of the last century. He had actually been caught doing illegal things, and everyone paid attention. He was rather sure it was also in the _Daily Prophet,_ even though he had ordered that his illegal dealings remain outside of it. 'I will get you Prince! I will get you and you will pay!' He thought, unaware the Darcy Prince was in a different cell three floors up for fraud, theft, and even worse line-theft. He had apparently not been named in the previous Lord Prince's will, meaning that one Severus Snape was now Severus Snape-Prince. He had been the heir of Lord Prince and would be informed by the ministry after Darcy's trial.

Severus had always hated his cousin Darcy, a trait shared by his grandfather. While the former Lord Prince had hated Death Eaters he had hated Darcy more. Giving the Title to his grandson Severus as he had passed away, using old magic to make sure Darcy couldn't claim the Title or Money. Now, as Albus Dumbledore sit in a prison cell, the old magic rejoiced as it made Darcy something he wouldn't ever be able to bare, a commoner.

Deep within Gringotts, a letter was being drafted by Ragnoc the Goblin King. _Hail Lord Prince, It has come to our attention that you didn't know about your title or money. We had originally thought you were pleased to live in squalor places as you are human and humans have odd ideas. We at Gringotts apologise for allowing such line-theft to continue for so long. As sorry as we are it has come to our attention that Albus Dumbledore has been voting your seat in the Wizengamot, please come forth to accept his placement or to claim the seat yourself. As it is he will no longer be able to vote it due to your undeclared status. _

_Ragnoc, King of Goblins_

Harry Potter had never been so happy, yet so miserable at the same time. His spells were spectacular, in the fact that they were overpowered. He had accidentally blown up the cabinet a boggart was living it, leaving it no where to retreat from the laughing faces. That had been a nightmare, until Sirius had them review the rat to goblet transfiguration just to make sure they hadn't forgotten. His goblet was too big to lift, but it looked perfect otherwise. It would have been okay if the desk they had been using wasn't crushed during the transfiguration.

"Harry," Sirius had said softly, "why is it so big?" A few guys in the room giggled, including Draco Malfoy.

"I forgot to add the perimeter of size into my transfiguration?" Harry ventured, hoping that it would be an easy fix.

"You overpowered the transfiguration. You will probably need to try to do it without your wand," Sirius said with a sigh, "You aren't used to so much power, which is causing things like this to happen." Shaking his head slightly he cursed Albus Dumbledore with a whisper that Harry and Ron heard.

Harry pointed at the goblet with his ring focus, "Finite." The clear command caused the cup to revert to its original form, a rather small rat. "Shall I repair the desk?" he asked his exasperated professor.

"I'll do it," He said with affection evident in his voice and body language, "Reparo." Sirius's charm caused the pieces to marshal together, sealing themselves back into the shape of the desk. The remembrance of what they once were pulling them together through the magic. "There, ten points to Gryffindor for the first transformation. Five points from Gryffindor for lack of control. I want you to practice your control with your wand, until then do it without the wand. Okay?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said with a smile, knowing that this would increase the many rumours of his 'wandless magic' capabilities. Turning to face his rat, which was getting away, he wordlessly summoned it with his ring and set it down. "Stupefy," was used to stop the rats frantic movement and,"Vera Verto," was chimed to transfigure the creature. The rats form twitched and started moulding itself into a new one. Soon a golden water goblet was in front of him, sized for a hand. He smirked unaware of his godfather smirking at him.

Sirius Black watched his godson using his 'ring focus'. Unaware that Sirius had replaced the focus with a normal ring of the same size and shape. He realised that if he was found out it wouldn't be pretty. Harry had Lily's temper and her intelligence. The likelihood of him being alive at the end of the day wouldn't be good.

"Good job Harry," the professor said to the young, impressionable male, "twenty points for wandless transfiguration." Harry smiled in a small yet confused way, unaware of Sirius's duplicity. The bells rang and Sirius quickly yelled out, "I want two feet of parchment on the use of wandless transfiguration for next class." The class quickly left out of the door, Sirius Black smiling the whole time.

The first Friday afternoon of third year found Harry in an empty classroom. He had removed his ring and laid his wand on a table. Waving his hand up and down he watched in stupefaction as the table he was attempting to wandlessly levitate actually followed his movements. He was stumped. With his second ring focus in his bag he knew something was weird. No one should get those kind of results for the first time at wandless magic. "Accio Ring," he said, summoning his focus to him. Examining the focus he discovered something odd. It wasn't, in fact, his ring at all. Someone had switched them out. Who knew how long he had been doing wandless magic, actual wandless magic. The person, who he had a sneaking suspicion was Sirius, had tricked him into believing he had a focus. This allowed him to do wandless magic easily.

"I have got to do this trick to Ron and Hermione," he said to himself with a sly grin, worthy of any true Slytherin, "They will be happy to learn a new skill." Smiling to himself, he summoned his wand, put on his ring, and walked to the door, "but first I've got to 'thank' Sirius."

Saturday morning Sirius Black woke up with a headache, and headache was putting it lightly. The Transfiguration Professor only remembered seeing his godson before it all blurred. Shaking his head and walking to the bathroom he opened his eyes and screamed, "MY HAIR." Indeed his hair was rainbow coloured.

A note floating down from the ceiling literally screeched at him, "DON'T PLAY TRICKS ON THE STUDENTS." It was a howler from Harry Potter, a very angry Lily-like Harry Potter.

'I honestly expected worse,' Sirius thought, not seeing the bucket of paint appearing above him. With a splash Sirius Black was coloured purple, with rainbow hair. 'Please let no one ever know. Thank gods there aren't classes on Saturday.'

Pictures of a purple, rainbow Sirius were appearing throughout the school. Harry smirked as one appeared in the Gryffindor common room. His prank had worked perfectly. Thank god for House-Elves, otherwise he would never had gotten it to work.

"Dobby, your payment as we agreed upon," Harry said, holding out pictures of Twinkie as the elf popped in. The excitable elf smiled at his hero.

"Thank you so much Harry Potter Sir. I will most certainly treasure these," The smiling elf popped back to the manor, where he was helping teach an elfin child about cooking. The lesson was going horribly but maybe now that he had his Twinkie pictures.

Twinkie then walked in, snatched away the pictures, and cackled as he popped out. Dobby sobbed at the loss of the beautiful pictures. "NOOOOO!" He cried, sobbing into his arm. The elfin child who was being taught looked at the awkward scene and quickly popped away, leaving the distraught Dobby to finish cooking the meal.

It was Monday before two blank rings came. Hedwig dropped them on his lap in a small box. Smiling the boy wrote runes to prevent being summoned on them, before seeking out his two hopefully gullible friends.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione. I made you guys something," Harry yelled running up to the two of them. The pair stopped to let Harry catch up, "Here you guys go. To alternative focuses." Handing the two of them rings he quickly put them on their fingers and disillusioned them, "now you can lose your wand and no one will ever know about the second one. Good for fighting with Malfoy."

"Thank you so much Harry," Hermione said, jumping on the boy, "I'll always treasure it."

"Yeah," Ron said with a small smile, "I won't ever take it off. Thank you."

Harry smiled and said, "No problem." Quickly running to his next class, Arithmancy, he smirked. They would learn wandless magic, even if he had to trick them to do it.

Running into the classroom he noticed Hermione already there, and a quick spell revealed that this one had the ring, "So, how is the ring working so far?" he asked her.

"It's harder to use than my wand, but I've been able to do little floating tricks and things like that. Its a rather fascinating piece. How did you make it?" She asked the smirking boy.

"Oh, my aunt came up with the design, I simply used my knowledge of runes to create it."

"Well I should thank you again, Ron and I got used to them rather quickly. It's so good to know I have a friend I can count on to do things for us," Hermione said with shining eyes, "Thank you so much. Malfoy will not know what hit him now."

"Yeah, he won't know at all," Smirking, Harry quickly turned to Professor Vector in an attempt to write down his notes without bursting into laughter. 'Plan A worked better than I thought, but they seemed to have trouble getting used to them. I will have to investigate that,' he thought to himself, smiling as he wrote his many notes, 'Note to self: investigate use of trick focus in wandless study.' Turning his ink invisible so Hermione wouldn't see he turned to look at her, finding her nearly asleep. Shaking her slightly and finding it not working he hit her with a minor stinging hex.

"OUCH!" She yelped, gaining the attention of the class, "What The FU**!"

The class blanched as Vector glared at the girl, "Ms. Granger. I had heard such good things about you and now you're cursing in my classroom!"

"It's my fault professor," Harry said quickly, "I thought I saw something on her leg so I attempted to swat it. It turned out to only be an ink stain. Please forgive her."

Professor Vector's angry glare softened, "All right Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for bad judgement. Lets continue." Professor Vector continued her lecture on the power of prime numbers as Hermione glared at Harry.

Passing Harry a note that said, "a stinging hex? Really?" Hermione glared at the boy. Harry smirking and waved his hand, the letters changing to, "It could have been aguamenti. Then a glacius." Hermione meeped slightly, imagining a frozen leg. "Ok." was written on the note, "but I will get you back for this." Chuckling Harry continued to write his notes for Arithmancy, knowing that she was thankful for being woken up.

The Arithmancy class continued rather uneventfully, Blaise Zabini traded a note with Harry saying he was amused. Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass were looking like ice, with the exception of a slight smirk on Tracy's face. Harry simply smiled through the class, his eyes twinkling in his own mirth. 'Maybe I will have to try a stinging hex on the twins if they ever fall asleep', he thought. Banishing the notion from his head he smiled at his friend as the class ended with a "two page essay due next Friday on the power of the number 13".

Harry walked out the classroom door with Hermione. Walking into an alcove Harry smiled as she turned her time turner back an extra hour that day, morning classes having wiped her out. "See you later, 'Mione," He said smiling as she faded from view.

Walking into Gryffindor tower was like walking into a circus that evening as Harry was accosted by non other than Seamus Finnegan. "Harry, you've got to help me," he said in his lilting Irish accent, "I kissed Dean and now he won't speak to me. You've got to help me."

Looking over the room for the dark skinned boy, he indeed found Dean Thomas looking at him and Seamus with something akin to anger, but with a touch of self-loathing. 'This might be bad,' Harry thought to himself as he listened to Seamus's babble.

"Hold it," Harry said holding a hand to Seamus's mouth to make him shut up, "did you ask him if you could?" Harry asked, rubbing his temples. This was going to be a fun night in the dorms.

"Not exactly, but he didn't seem to mind until it was over," Seamus said, rationalising.

"Okay, I see what it is now," Harry said calmly, looking over at the self-loathing boy with understanding, "He is obviously confused as to why he didn't object more while you kissed, he is angry you took advantage of him, and he is probably afraid that he liked it. All in all you confused him making him want to avoid you. Otherwise he would have hit you when you tried."

Seamus, with a confused expression on his face, commented, "He feels angry, confused and afraid? What can I do to make it better?"

"I don't know. Make him jealous? It will at least lead to him talking to you," Harry said with an exasperated sigh, "You could ask him to talk to you as well. You could apologise and say that you didn't mean to hurt him."

"I think I'll do that," Seamus said, "Thank you so much Harry. No one knows what it's like to have a Veela great-grandmother. They all seem to think boys don't inherit anything of it," kissing the boy on the cheek Harry contemplated what he had heard.

'Well that explains the explosive magic,' Harry thought to himself as he readied himself for Dean's jealousy.

Hermione Granger was woken up by yelling. She didn't mean the normal excited yelling either, this was anger. Getting up from her bed in the girl's dormitory she swiftly swept downstairs to see what the commotion was about. When she got their she was gob-smacked to see Harry levitating Dean five feet off the ground with one hand and holding a shielding charm with the other.  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" She screamed at the assembled group, causing all of the people in the room to cower in fear of the powerful witch, "I attempt to sleep for a few hours and you find time to start arguing! Do I have to stun all of you so I can finally get some sleep!" Small amounts of her power swirled around the room, causing things to rustle.

The quiet common room fell deathly so as Harry lowered Dean so as to escape the wrath of the powerful woman.

"It's my fault," lilted Seamus, "I kissed Harry's cheek and didn't think Dean would react so violently, or at all." The Irishman blushed lightly, "It's kind of cute."

Dean, who was blushing, said, "I over reacted. It's my fault, I shouldn't have attacked Harry."

"Good to know. Detention Dean," Sirius said as he walked into the room, "Hermione, you will make an excellent prefect in your fifth year. As for the current Prefects. Percival Weasley I expected better of you, same to you Ingrid. You two will submit a report as to what the two of you were doing during this. You are lucky to still have badges as you have just disgraced Gryffindor House." The angry Transfigurator glared at the two until the cowered, "Fifty points from Gryffindor House, and ten points to Ms. Granger for her excellent skills in order and discipline." The assembled house cowered from the angry Transfigurator as he mumbled, "Lucky I don't transfigure the lot of you into rabbits."

**I think the moral of this chapter is that Sirius and Hermione are powerful. Don't piss them off. Don't interrupt Hermione's sleep. ** **Also Don't let Seamus kiss you on the cheek, as he is Part-Veela and it will piss off Dean. Thank you for reading. Read and Review.**


	7. The Yuletide Ball

**This Disclaimer was brought to you by the boredom of authors everywhere:**

**Harry Potter: HOLY HELL IF I WAS OWNED BY THIS PSYCHO I'D OFF MYSELF!**

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Existing Slash Couples. No Harry Pairings Yet! If you don't like a slash Harry don't mention it. Please. Pretty Please. I dunno if his pairing will be slash, but it'll most likely be my own character if it is. Seamus and Dean belong together, Neville and Luna should be together and Romione is happening in this fiction. **

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

* * *

December at Hogwarts that year was an exuberant affair as Professor McGonagall brought back the Yuletide Ball and the New Years Dance. It was nearly two weeks until the Yuletide Ball but the castle was going crazy. After Dean was assured that being gay in the wizarding world wasn't a bad thing he asked Seamus to go with him. It had taken twenty days for him to get to that point. Sighs of relief had become common in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, of course, went stag. Though he had taken the trouble of creating a magical index of people through runes. He had even gathered information to stockpile the index with, but Harry had said he didn't have anyone in particular he wished to dance with, so he'd dance with them all. Smiling, Neville asked Luna to go with him. Luna looked him over with a critical, or at least as critical as Luna can get, and declared that she would go with him as he wasn't a nargle.

"Hey Potter," A low voice said. Turning to see Blaise Zabini, Harry smiled slightly. The caramel coloured boy had quickly become a friend to him during Arithmancy and Runes. The two had taken to studying together.

"Yes Blaise," Harry said, reminding him gently that he was allowed to use his name.

"Can you help me ask out someone?" the Italian asked, nearly pleading.

"Name, House and general affiliation?"

"Justin Finch-Fletchly, Hufflepuff and I have gathered he is a grey affiliated wizard," The dark boy answered to the question anxiously, hoping Harry had some information on the object of his affection, "He is also very cute and Daphne bet me I couldn't ask him out."

"Grey affiliated you say? He is a muggleborn, but you, Tracy and Daphne think talent over blood so it's not odd. You want to ask him out. I know he is gay, but you might have a problem. He doesn't much care for Slytherins. Give him chocolate, he loves it. If you do you'll get his approval," Harry rambled on, rummaging through his feather light, expanded, and metastasised bag to get out his chocolate, "Here, and if it doesn't work come back. I have more information on Hufflepuff house than most."

Blaise surprised Harry with a warm hug instead of the usual handshake, then ran to the library where he knew Justin was. Not that Blaise had stalked him or anything. Harry smiled knowing that his index would update as soon as he got a reply. 'Next order of business', Harry thought, 'Find Hermione and Ron their dates for the Ball'. Pulling up his information on Hermione and matching it with people he found one person... "You've got to be kidding me. Ron is 'Mione's best match?" He smirked at his luck and started running to the tower.

* * *

In Gryffindor Tower a red-head sneezed. "'Mione," the redhead said, "someone is talking about me. I'm rather sure it's going to end up in me doing something."

The tower door blasted open, revealing a very out of breath Harry Potter, "Ronald! YOU AND I NEED A TALK! NOW!" The now frightened red-head got up and swiftly stepped towards Harry. Following him into the dormitory, or rather being dragged by him, after a privacy charm was cast he was surprised to hear this, "You are going to ask Hermione out. My index points to a compatibility of 75%. That's rather high for third year."

"What?" Ron asked rather dumbly, not quite believing what he heard Harry say. "Hermione and I are compatible?" He thought that the girl in question would be more compatible with a Ravenclaw then him.

"Yes," Harry said slowly as thought talking to a toddler, "You and Hermione are compatible. Even without all of us being friends, this year you being more civilised had moved the compatibility up from 60% to 75% according to the index. Make a move, or I'll curse you and your descendants with baldness."

"Okay," Ron said with a slow smile, "I'll ask her. If she says no though can I not go to the Ball."

"Fine," Harry said after a pause, "but I will make sure you don't do anything stupid so she will say yes. Okay?"

"Okay," Ron Acquiesced, "Thank you."

"No problem," Said the smiling brunette. He pulled out a bouquet and placed it in Ron's hand, hoping he wouldn't do anything too oblivious.

Running down the stairs Ron smiled to Hermione and quietly asked, "Do you want to go to the Ball with me?" Pulling out the flowers that Harry had somehow stored in his bag and handing them to the fuzzy haired girl, "Please." Giving Hermione a smirk his brother Charlie taught him, standard lover winner number three.

"Yes," Hermione answered, blown away by the flowers and well practised smirk, "Yes, I'll go with you." Taking the flowers gingerly in hand she took a button out of her pocket and transfigured it into a vase. A quick aguamenti and floating charm and she placed the beautiful bouquet of flowers within. Smiling she sent it to her room.

"Well that's done," Harry said, "Three cheers for the love-birds." Raising his hands in the air he started hooting, which was soon copied by most of the inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower. The two who refrained, looking rather angry indeed, were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Maybe now Hermione will forgive all of us," said the ever oblivious Dean Thomas who was latched to Seamus Finnegan, yet again, "I mean we said we're sorry."

"I'll get you for that later Dean," Hermione said smiling, "but for now everyone else is forgiven." The room exploded into expressions of glee as Dean groaned mournfully. He knew he should have shut his mouth. He just knew it.

Dragging Seamus upstairs for 'alone time' he heard wolf whistles serenading them as the ascended the stairs. A smile invaded the two lovers faces as they decided to snog anyway. Using a alarm charm upon the door, which they had learned from Flitwick last week in class of all things, they proceeded to get busy. Harry knew of it because of his index, which put the two boys at a physical intimacy level. Harry blushed bright at the imagined images of what they were doing, refusing to show any one what he had read. "It's none of your, or my, business," he said when they asked. Naturally, as it was a secret, everyone knew. It was Hogwarts after all, and they forgot to blind the portrait who told other portraits who told elves who told ghosts who told students. Eventually the rumour became that they had accidentally taken a fertility potion and Seamus was pregnant with Deans baby. But that wouldn't spread until after the New Years Dance.

* * *

The Yuletide Dance would start in three hours and nearly nobody went home for the Winter Holidays. It was explained that the Yuletide Dance would start with a display of Old Magic, not quiet Ancient but Old. The muggleborns, who had never seen Old or Ancient Magic stayed from curiosity. The half-blood and pure-bloods stayed because their own homes had parties that were more boring. This was an Ancient and Noble Tradition that had be led to perish because of Albus Dumbledore. The more that the students learned that Dumbledore let fall to disarray the more they despised the old man. The fifth through seventh years despised him because he had attempted to leave them with a substandard education, the first through fourth because he could have succeeded if it wasn't for that meddling kid and his aunt.

"Blaise, are you wearing your formal robes or the ceremonial ones?" Harry asked the caramel boy politely.

"I am wearing the ceremonial while Justin is wearing my formal ones shrunk to fit him. Why do you ask," Blaise inquired back to the black haired boy, whose current hair colour was pink for some reason. He had given up trying to understand the Metamorphmagus days ago. Indeed when he had shown up with spiked purple hair and yellow eyes he was stumped and asked, only to get the answer, "why ever not?"

"I am going in my formal robes, and I altered one of Ron and Hermione's day robes into ceremonial robes. I used runes to generate ambient magic. I wanted to know if I should change my outfit but I guess not if Justin is going in formal robes," Harry explained cheerfully. "No one knew we needed other robes with us and Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't have time to get robes so I just adjusted and altered theirs. Ginny and Percy are, thank the gods, always prepared and the twins were quick to order theirs through owl."

"Ah Good, I heard next year fourth years and up are going to need them. Compulsory Ritual course, year long. You know, I think McGonagall has done more good for this world than Albus Dumbledore had ever done."

"Agreed," Harry said, "Now go along to your boyfriend, I am sure he wants a kiss or two." The teasing brought a bush to Blaise's face as he walked off to where he thought his boyfriend would be. The two had gotten together a week after Blaise had asked and the two had barely kissed. Harry knew thanks to his index, but kept that function of it a secret. He also knew that the twins were both bisexual thanks to it, and that Percy was a stick in the mud with very little compatibility to anyone except one person. Frowning at the thought he remembered the highest compatibility was with Draco Malfoy, an 85% match according to the enchanted item. He started chuckling at the thought of a Malfoy and a Weasley together.

"Let's ruin Looney's dress," he heard from a woman say the opposite direction that he was facing, "it's in her trunk and we haven't put her in her place all year. The wards on her door are pitifully weak." It was Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Slag. It was well marked in her entry in the enchanted index that she had slept with half the seventh, sixth and fifth year Ravenclaws and was looking at the fifth year Cedric Diggory for her next victim... er lover.

Harry quickly ran into an alcove to hide, listening into their conversation. "Yeah," Marietta Edgecomb said snidely, "we should. She is so high and mighty being Potter's friend and all. Let's take her down a peg." The Gryffindor nearly snarled at the nargle. 'Why can't they leave Luna alone. She doesn't hurt anyone,' Harry thought angrily.

The Gryffindor Lightning Elemental, for the first time, felt his magic loosen from his strict binds. Silently as death storm clouds appeared above the heads of the duo, who were missing their third idiot. Swiftly, rain loosed from the clouds, soaking the two to the bone. The Slaggy woman and her friend, who according to the index was not a slag a wannabe, started running down towards the tower. He quickly reigned in his power and smirked, 'maybe losing control once in a blue moon isn't a bad thing,' he thought happily as he emerged from the alcove to find Luna Lovegood staring at him from across the Hall.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile, "they're still going to do it though, or at least attempt to. They won't be attending the Ball tonight. They'll have extreme Hair Problems." Her emphasis on the new hair colours they would be sporting made him smile.

"I hope to see the problem before they realise they have to shave their heads for it to stop," Harry said smirking, "It'll be very interesting to see what colours it will be and how bad it will clash." He motioned for her to follow him as they walked to where Neville would be waiting for her.

"Indeed," Luna said, "I won't tell anyone your secret you know."

"I know."

"Good."

The duo smiled at each other, heading towards Ravenclaw Tower, at the base of which Neville would be smiling as he waited for his date to appear. Neville smiled and said, "hi," to Harry as Luna went up the stairs.

"Treat her well or I'll turn you into a fish," Harry threatened the boy, "but otherwise congratulations. She will be the best thing to ever happen to you one day." Neville recognised the compliment and the warning for what they were and smiled.

"If anyone harms her," Neville said, "Let me know. Longbottom House is more powerful than most." Harry nodded approvingly at the normally shy boy. Luna had been good for him and he recognised that as well. He was becoming a powerful wizard and would do well as long as she was with him.

Smiling the now pale blonde Harry walked away oblivious to the staring brunette. Neville staring at Harry's hair as it changed from blonde to blue and then to green. 'How hadn't I noticed that Harry's a Metamorphmagus?' He asked himself as the boy walked away.

* * *

The Ball was starting in five minutes as Harry finally made it to the Entrance Hall. The doors would open as the clock struck ten o'clock and the party would begin. McGonagall had booked the Weird Sister's to play along with Celestina Warbeck, a popular singing sorceress. Harry was of the opinion that she was Part-Siren, but no one was able to say. Apparently it was considered a bad thing if you were part creature in society. Not many at Hogwarts really cared, not after the Halloween Feast when McGonagall laid down the law where McGonagall had introduced the new elective of Mermish into the curriculum, to help Hogwarts compete with Beauxbatons. The new Mermish teacher was apparently part Faerie. When someone had complained about it McGonagall had transfigured the boy into a ferret and wouldn't allow anyone to undo it for a day. Draco Malfoy never complained about someone being part creature again.

The doors opened suddenly, revealing a large open area that didn't resemble the Great Hall at all. It was a winter wonderland covered in snow and ice. Crystals of all shapes and sizes decorated the now ice blue walls and fairy's lit the way, snowflakes stationary in the sky. A smiling McGonagall stood at the centre. She opened her arms and said, "Welcome to our Ball." Small sparks of magic appeared in the air, "as you come in, the Old Magic will change your dress into something more appropriate." Her smile widened as one by one couples started walking into the room. Hermione and Ron's robes changed magically into an Ice blue gown with snowflake designs for Hermione and a white tuxedo like robe for Ronald. Harry smiled as he came in and his clothes were transformed into a formal robe, made of pale green silk. He heard McGonagall say, "and our Ash King is chosen," as he finished walking through. His knowledge of old magic allowing him to know that the Ash King was the guardian of Spring and Summer. Tonight was one of the two nights the Ash King and the Holly King stood together. He turned to watch the people, turning his hair from its dark Slytherin Green to a lighter leaf green. He watched quietly until he saw Blaise Zabini get chosen for Holly King. His clothing turned a bright red to match Holly, it had green trim. He looked quite festive.

"Looks like we stand opposite," Harry said with a smile, "We dance the first dance together if I am not mistaken. I hope Justin doesn't kill me." He smiled at the short Hufflepuff who even Harry was taller than.

"I see you aren't wearing Slytherin Green Hair right now," Blaise said with a friendly smile, "I also hope Justin doesn't kill you. I would miss my Runes and Arithmancy partner."

Justin simply smiled and took the ribbing good naturedly. "I won't as long as his hands don't stray," he said impishly.

The three waited for the rest of the school to walk through. When at last the final student walked through the doors the Weird Sisters got up onto the stage. "The First Dance is a tradition that follows through the ages," McGonagall announced, "The Holly King and the Ash King must now dance, equals in the world upon the solstices."

Harry and Blaise walked into place, surrounded by others taking their own places. They smiled as the music commenced, a traditional waltz from the rock group the Weird Sisters. It was a novelty that wouldn't be repeated for a while. Harry and Blaise waltzed, guided by the magic of the Ball they slipped into the stupor of the magic that they followed. When it was over neither could explain what had happened but they felt strong, stronger than usual. They heard a rock ballad come up next and Blaise went to find Justin as Harry was accosted by a Weasley Twin.

The Night ran throughout. The young Witches and Wizards blood singing with the magic of the occasion. This was a magic that ran deep and all the people felt it. From Hogwarts a waved of purifying magic drove through the land and the people were at peace. Even the war craving Goblins and Centaurs felt happiness rise in their souls as the ancient dance was played once more. For the first time in fifty years the land remembered its children and many new births would happen in nine months time.

* * *

**One of Dumbledore's more stupid plots. Ignore the old and ancient magics. They bring peace and happiness through magical bloodlines. In Hogwarts there is a lot of ambient magic which swirled to answer their calls. With fifty years pent up it swept through magical Britain causing happiness to swirl in the soul of all people. Who knows what other good things happened. I must say this though. STUPID DUMBLES. and Cho is a stupid Slag! That is all.**


	8. Love Potion Blues

**Disclaimer: Why On Earth Don't I Own Harry Potter: Reason 1**

**My name isn't J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Existing Slash Couples. No Harry Pairings Yet! If you don't like a slash Harry don't mention it. Please. Pretty Please. I dunno if his pairing will be slash, but it'll most likely be my own character if it is. Seamus and Dean belong together, Neville and Luna should be together and Romione is happening in this fiction. **

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

The New Years Dance was like a more modern sister to the Yuletide Ball. It held few Old or Ancient magics but was simply for the purpose of generating Ambient magic at a higher rate. Apparently it was also a time to wish for something to happen in the new year. As a young wizard or witch fifty years ago would tell you, "if you wish it during the Dance it had better not be mean spirited," the dances few and Ancient magics often would punish those with darkness in their hearts if they wished for bad things. Lucius Malfoy, who had attended the Dance in his first year only, would tell you that he hadn't been able to sit for a week from his punishment.

"Hey Harry," asked a caffeine high Colin Creevey, "Will you dance with me?"

Harry looked at the hopeful second year and smiled, "sure Colin, just no asking for pictures or autographs during the dance, okay?"

"Agreed," The eager sandy headed boy said, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him away from his table with a large smile on his face. The new dance that started was a waltz, of course, so he lead Colin through it with ease. Glad that he had learned to dance with Blaise, Justin, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna now, he glided through the floor with his partner smiling. Seamus and Dean were wolf whistling as the duo swept past. As the dance ended Harry bowed politely to his partner who was red-faced as his partner bowed back.

"Thank you for the dance, Colin," Harry said, acting for all the world the young gentleman.

Colin blushed and stammered out a thank you. As Colin ran back to his friends Harry was happy he had made Colin's day, and possibly his year from the amount of stuttering the boy had done. You would think Harry had kissed him.

Harry sighed slightly, 'I will never have anyone to kiss at this rate,' He thought dolefully. It was true that his index only pointed to any compatibility with one person, and he didn't even talk to this person. It wasn't as though he could just go up and say, "HI, my magical index says we are compatible. Want to go snog?" Well he could, but he wouldn't. First of all his index could be wrong and secondly that just sounded incredibly creepy to him. Sure he made the index to help people but honestly he didn't want people to know that he had a magical compatibility generator index that updated automatically. They'd never feel safe to kiss again, or In Seamus and Dean's case do more than snogging even though the two already knew about it and what it did. Gryffindor tower knew and didn't mind but the rest of them, except Blaise and Justin who loved it as it helped the two get together, would probably feel it was an invasion of privacy.

"Hey Harry!" Blaise Zabini yelled out, "Come over here!" He was motioning wildly to his table where Justin, Luna, Neville and him all were sitting. Smiling and deciding to forget about his problems he walked over to the table. "Can you believe we only have an hour until we make our wishes. An hour until the new year. 1994 is going to be so awesome. I hear next year we are going to have a Troll Language teacher and a Wizarding Law teacher. I also heard Madame Pomphrey is going to have help so she can teach Healing. It will be so exciting our fifth and seventh years." As he was talking Justin was nodding and smiling. The two were obviously happy together, and if not yet in love were on their way. His compatibility index had them at 90%, the highest match in the school, closely followed by Neville and Luna with a 89%. It was amazing that the two had found each other. Justin was highly magically powerful and Blaise loved the fact that he didn't have to defend Justin because according to Justin, Justin defends Justin.

"I heard," Harry replied smiling, "I also heard that McGonagall poached a few people from Scoil and a few from Beauxbatons. Apparently Beauxbatons doesn't offer as many classes as Hogwarts now, as they have lazed because their competition has lazed." The grinning boy started to relax a little, "Maybe I'll actually find someone to be with..." He said with a slightly lazy smile.

The other two boys smiled with him, not quite being able to hide their slight sadness. They knew that Harry's index put him at even partial compatibility with only one person, and that person wouldn't want to date him. Harry was three years younger than the person and why would Cedric Diggory like him anyway. It was only a 60% match anyway, the two were less than likely to actually hit it off, but for Harry it was as though the world was saying that he wasn't allowed to date.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure that the right person will come along. Eventually," Justin said with a sorrow filled smile, "It's only a matter of time. Anyway you said you weren't sure that you liked guys, this could be your chance."

"Thanks, but I was having it run through both sexes anyway. He is literally the highest match I have," Harry said with a sad, small smile, "well the only match in this school. Maybe next year, when Sirius won't kill me for dating under my aunt's orders."

The two gave him a sad smile, they knew that his aunt believed him too young to date, at least until next year. That might have made his happiness with helping other people even more unbelievable in their eyes. He simply seemed to want everyone, everywhere to be happy. He had even helped other Slytherins, in his own cunning ways. He had made Percy and Draco talk and now they were together at the dance, dancing. The compatibility index had them pegged at an 83% rather high considering they were so far apart. "It is okay that you danced with Colin though, right? I mean your aunt won't have him murdered in his sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm rather sure Colin is safe," Harry said laughing with mirth that didn't reach his eyes. His eyes held worry as he scanned the room to find his godfather. "As long as Sirius didn't see it at least."

The threat of his godfather kept him from dancing with unattached people for the rest of the night. In the morning he would seem to be happy, with a smile that wouldn't quite reach his eyes as he watched his godfather, who had not yet done anything. He even gave Colin enchanted items to protect him, after telling him what they were and why he needed them of course.

The day after New Year's Harry was very busy with his owl. Having received an item to stop Hermione from ageing at an accelerated rate he quickly found her.

"Hermione," he yelled after using a point me to find her within an alcove of the library. Seeing her and Ron snogging he bravely continued anyway, "I have the enchanted item ready, it'll stop you from ageing so quickly so that you can go back in time to eat and sleep enough. My aunt made it and I perfected it."

Smiling at her, even though she glared at him, he quickly handed her the device. It appeared to be a bracelet that was covered in miniature runic arrays. "See there is one for the displacement affect, one to keep your age at a constant, so that only one you ages at a time you know, and there is one that will make sure you age a second per every second. It's fool proof. Aunt Petunia forgot the second per second one. I thought that if it didn't have it time might speed up for you."

Hermione smiled at her friend, "Thank you," she said as she put the bracelet on, "I won't take it off. I swear it. Now can Ron and I go back to what we were doing, I found it quite pleasant." Her grin caused Harry to walk away laughing silently to himself. As he walked away he didn't notice Hermione and Ron's concerned looks. "Is he sobbing?" She asked Ron quietly. He shrugged and shook his head, he wasn't sure.

Blaise, Justin, Hermione and Ron were standing in an abandoned classroom. Ron and Hermione had run to them after Harry had left, "Harry was sobbing, I think we need to set him up without Sirius finding out," Hermione declared to the group of Harry's closest friends.

"Yeah," the caramel coloured Italian said, "but the only person who is a near match is Cedric Diggory, who is sixteen. There is no way in the world Cedric will date Harry. He'll believe him to be a child." The irrefutable logic of the statement caused a downward spiral of emotional depression.

"We could do it next year, when there are more people. I heard about the Beauxbatons poaching that McGonagall did," the fuzzy brunette said, "What if we just push him in the direction of one of the people who come from there. Then he'd be able to pick and choose, after all he said he doesn't know whether he likes guys or girls anyway." The witch smiled at her companions in plotting. "He's done a lot it for us, we should matchmake for him," she finished.

"If this doesn't work we could always set him up with Colin," Blaise joked, causing the group to laugh. They knew that Colin Creevey would be overjoyed, even if Harry was horrified at the perceived betrayal by his group of friends, "Or we could try Parvati Patil if we get desperate." This caused the group to blanch in horror, "Okay, so not Patil or Brown. It was a thought." None of the group had forgotten how Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had been angry Ron was with Hermione. It turned out she had been making a Love Potion to give to Ronald for the month previously. He would have been hers, and a rape victim.

The group smiled as their 'diabolical' plan was set. Next year, Harry Potter would be set up with as many people as they could handle. First though, Hermione would make an enchanted index of her own in secret so they would have their list of candidates.

Padma Patil, the Ravenclaw twin of Parvati, had been noticing odd goings on. First she had noticed that her twin was spending far too much time in the bathrooms, and next that the bathroom she was coming out of was almost always the second floor bathroom that everyone knew to avoid. Moaning Myrtle haunted it, after all, and no one liked a voyeur when using the room. Deciding to go with her brain, she reported it to Professor Flitwick, saying that she believed her sister to be under a spell. Flitwick decided to check out what they were doing.

"Okay," he heard, "is the love potion ready. It has to be perfect before we slip it into Ron's drink." It was Parvati Patil, certainly.

"Yes, for the hundredth time he'll fall in love with the both of us," He heard someone who sounded like Lavender Brown say. He frowned at the knowledge he had obtained and quickly sent a patronus to McGonagall. 'She needs to know,' he thought as he quickly crept away, using the disillusionment spell, 'and I need to get away before I get hexed.' His dove patronus flitted away into the well lit corridor as he wondered, 'how did two substandard students make a love potion?' He started walking towards the dungeons, 'I need a word with Severus.'

Going through several secret passages and hidden ways, he found himself at the office of Severus Snape, who was sitting reading through papers he was grading. "Severus," he said with a small sort of smile, "How do third years know how to make love potions?"

"We went through them the week before Winter Holidays like I do every year. The week before Valentine's Day I go through detecting them with the third years to keep them on their toes. I do this every year. You know that Filius, I sent all the heads of houses warnings to look out for it in the first year I started the Love Potion's Unit. Albus personally del..." Snape stopped cold, "You never got the warnings... there could be dozens of love sick slaves..." Snape blanched cold, "a lot of things suddenly make sense. I had expected a few to try and be sent to the hospital wing for the antidotes I keep in stock there. I haven't had any new orders for love potion antidotes, ever. How was I this careless?"

Filius Flitwick was ever amazed at what he was learning about his one-time friend Dumbledore. This; however, took the cake. Allowing students to be under the influence of a love potion for well on thirteen years was despicable. "I found two students making Love potion, which one did you go over?"

"A common crush potion called Love me number three. Its rather weak if not given weekly. By heaven what have I done?"

Quickly taking the potions masters arm he walked over to the fireplace and threw in floo powder. "Poppy's Healer Hangout," he called the address for Madam Pomphrey's office, "Poppy, Severus needs a calming drought. He just found out something that is horrible. I'm throwing him through now."

"Okay," Poppy Pomphrey, licensed medi-witch and healer, told the Half-Goblin, "But don't literally throw him. I have interviews for an assistant in a half-hour."

"Okay," Filius said before pushing the sobbing potion's master into the floo, "make sure he realises it isn't his fault." Rushing to a secret passageway he entered. After a few minutes he exited at the Gargoyle at Professor McGonagall's office.

"Transfiguration," he called to the Gargoyle, who swung aside. Thanking his gods that Minerva wasn't a sweets freak like Dumbledore had been he ran up the oscillating steps. Opening the door as McGonagall said enter, the Half-Goblin yelled, "Albus... Love Potions... Patil and Brown... Severus..."

"Calm down. What is it?" Minerva asked the charms professor.

"Severus teaches Love Potions in third year to the students. He even sent out a warning about it to the heads of house, but Albus never handed them out," Filius said as calmly as he could, "Now Ms. Brown and Parvati Patil are making a love potion for Ronald Weasley."

Minerva's eyes bugged slightly, "What are they doing?"

"Making a love potion, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Padma Patil noticed her sister was acting oddly and then made the assumption she was under a spell. She brought it to my attention, the poor girl, and I investigated. I saw them doing it, and heard who it as for. You got my patronus yes."

"Only enough of it to hear I'm coming up," Minerva explained, "you didn't speak very slowly, and it sounded like babble until the I'm coming up." She was standing now, and looked at him, "You get those two girls, I'll call the parents. I can't believe they almost got away with this. This is why we need more teachers."

Flitwick nodded as he made his way to the door, "Thank gods for the new classes, now we have an excuse for such a thing."

Mr. and Mrs. Patil were very a very nice magical couple, thank you very much. Coming from a family of Shamans and Warlocks Mrs. Patil thought with her brain and fell for Mr. Patil through knowledge. Mr. Patil came from a family of Wizard and magical creatures, and fell for Mrs. Patil for her kindness and beauty. The two, both very powerful, weren't surprised when they had twins. They were; however, surprised to get the call that they were required to go to the school for some disturbing news about Parvati Patil. Parvati was the braver, yet slightly less powerful, twin. They never thought that Parvati would be in any true trouble, she was a Gryffindor after all.

"Mr. and Mrs. Patil, thank you for joining us," Minerva said as her arm gestured towards Mr. and Mrs. Brown, "you may be seated."

The two knew all about the powerful witch and sat quickly. They didn't want to anger the strongest Transfiguration Mistress in the country.

The door opened as Parvati and Lavender were escorted into the room, smelling of Lilac and Honeysuckle. Common ingredients in several potions.

"Sit Down!" she barked at the two, alerting the parents that this was indeed a very serious offence, "These two have been brewing a love potion with the express intent of giving it to a student. That is not only illegal, but it is prohibited by school rules as well. As you two are minors you won't get jail time, but you are suspended. I expect better of you."

"She would never brew a love potion," Mr. Patil stated, "she knows how dangerous it is." Mrs. Patil nodded, knowing her daughter wouldn't ever do anything so disgusting.

"She was found sitting with the cauldron, brewing, Mr. Patil," Minerva stated in a way that brokered no argument, "You are lucky I don't expel the both of them."

"I understand," Mrs. Brown said, "I never expected that she was using the book I gave her. She said she wanted to work out a general antidote for them... I'm..." Mrs. Brown started sobbing, and Lavender gave a look of guilt.

"I hope this is a lesson to you," Minerva said, "making a love potion outside of class is prohibited. Your things have already been returned home by the elves. You are dismissed." She watched as the two families left through the floo, She could only hope she handled it properly.

**Who saw that coming?** **I sure didn't and I'm writing this. I didn't expect Lavender was intelligent enough to pull it off. Parvati maybe, but Lavender was a shock. If Hermione had been the one to find them, I'd feel quite sorry for them. Perhaps that will happen anyway? Who knows.**


	9. Delusions of Grandeur

**Disclaimer: Brought to you by the unwashed masses.**

**Voldemort: if he owned Harry Potter I would have had to possess slugs and piles of dog poop.**

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Existing Slash Couples. No Harry Pairings Yet! If you don't like a slash Harry don't mention it. Please. Pretty Please. I dunno if his pairing will be slash, but it'll most likely be my own character if it is. Seamus and Dean belong together, Neville and Luna should be together and Romione is happening in this fiction. **

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

The next three weeks were hell upon the earth for St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries as they had to process all 1 million British wizards, witches, and magical-beings for the use of Love Potions. It was eye opening for most of the Healers within St. Mungo's to notice that witches and wizards made up the minority of the magical population, or at least human witches and wizards did. Tens of thousands of part magical-creature wizards ran through every day, finding traces of love potion in their system. Arthur and Molly Weasley were both happy to know that they had both used only fertility potions on the other. They had both wanted a large family and both got one. They never told the other that they had been tested, wanting to make sure that the other thought there was perfect trust.

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was the same kind of scene, with many people running in tears out of an office. Harry Potter, who had just been tested, had found that he had been subjected to thirteen love potions which had all neutralized the others. "Unfortunately, with so many, we can't tell who they'd been linked to, only genders. Five guys and eight girls if it helps dearie," Poppy Pomphrey's assistant Geoffrey Donahue who was working on his Healer's Mastery through apprenticeship to Poppy was saying to the gob-smacked teen.

"You're telling me that thirteen students gave me a love potion this year," He said slowly, trying to process the information, "and that it was split between five guys and eight girls." He swallowed hard, "I am very lucky that so many tried or I would be forced to be with someone I don't like."

"Yes dearie, you are. In fact if there were more of them you'd probably be dead. Now I'm going to teach you a charm to detect love potions. It should detect anything below the infamous _love potion number nine._ Brew that and you go straight to Azkaban and lose your mastery don't you know," Geoffrey said ominously to the teen, "Now the charm is a _Specialis Revelio_ variation: _Revelio Amortis_. Its very important to notice the Swirling motion of the wand. Trust me, you'll know when it finds something. Impossible to miss a positive or mistake a positive."

Harry nodded at the older male, and decided to make an enchanted item that would repel _love potion number nine_ and below just in case. It sounded even worse than Amortentia from the description of the punishment. Azkaban for the brewer, as far as most love potions 1-8 only gave a ministry cell for a month and the lose of any potions masteries or certifications. Amortentia gave a month in Azkaban, but allowed people to keep their mastery. Azkaban was horrid enough that most didn't want to brew an Amortentia.

As Harry walked out to his waiting friends: Neville, Luna, Blaise, Justin, Ron and Hermione, as well as, Seamus and Dean he carried his face in a pensive and slightly annoyed expression. Hermione was the first to hug him as he came out, as she was the first to see his pensive expression, "How bad was it?" she asked the boy-who-lived-to-be-love-potioned, "Bad or worse?"

"Worse. Thirteen separate potions, five guys and eight girls. I guess we now know why I've been having a hard time figuring it out," Harry said with a small, yet sad, smile, "I've been being influenced by the genders of each potions design. Now I have to create an enchanted item to repel love potions because _Revelio__Amortis_won't reveal _Love Potion Number Nine _or _Amortentia._ They're too specialised or something." His grumbling brought a smile to the faces of Hermione, Ron, Justin and Blaise who knew it was his way of saying he was fine. The others were simply more worried by it.

"Don't worry," Blaise told the black haired boy with a smile, "if anyone can design an enchanted item like that, it's you. You've created the most amazing things I've ever seen, and my family is rich. I've been nearly everywhere in Europe and haven't seen anything like what you've created."

Harry smiled at the boy, "Thanks Blaise. You know, if there had been any more of those potions I'd have been poisoned."

His friends blanched slightly at his blasé disregard for his health. Without him none of them would have gotten together. He was the catalyst for their current happiness and that was saying something. Tears filled Justin's eyes as he thought of a world without Blaise, not noticing as Blaise's eyes did a similar act. They were as close to love as one could be without being in love.

"Well I am not going anywhere soon, but I will have to start checking all my foods and drinks before eating," Harry sighed, "I had really thought that people weren't going to try to do this sort of thing this year. Well, I am glad that Flitwick and McGonagall caught it before it was too late. It would only have taken one more before I was poisoned with love potions. I can just imagine the report on that, _Boy Who Lived Poisoned By Love: Rita Skeeter tells All. _God I don't know why I haven't fired her yet."

"Because she makes fun of Dumbledore and the Ministry in a more effective way that you could by yourself?" Justin asked, trying to joke around and lighten the dreary mood.

"Good point," Harry replied to the boy.

They started walking downstairs to the Great Hall, only to get stopped by Ginevra Weasley who was breathing heavily, "Harry, I heard Romilda Vane saying something about potions, and love, and you." She was wheezing, having come running down several flights of stairs to find him, "Make sure you check everything. Don't trust anything."

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said to the ginger girl, "Now have I ever told you that you and some guy named Roger Davis have a 87% compatibility rating. He's a fifth year but I'm sure you could catch him." Smiling as the girls eyes lit up and she turned to run.

"Thanks Harry," was heard as she ran quickly to the Great Hall where dinner would be served in less than a twenty minutes. The Group were making their way there, pulled by hunger and the need for treacle tart. Harry's love for the desert had also boosted his compatibility with some people.

"Yeah, thanks Harry," came Ron's sarcastic voice, "You couldn't have just told her someone else could you have." His eyes were blazing with mirth as he spoke, allowing Harry to know that he didn't mean it.

"Oh, you know, there's always Crabbe and Goyle. Percy's already dating a Malfoy, why can't Ginny date Goyle," Harry said as everyone started laughing. Percy and Malfoy were sure to get everyone laughing. Surprisingly Percy had Malfoy on a short leash. Malfoy did his work, studied, and didn't have time to make-fun of the group of Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that orbited around Harry.

Slyly pulling out his index Harry looked at Ron and Hermione's rating shoot up from 78% to 81% as Ron showed himself to be maturing. Harry smiled at the two, they were slowly working their way up, finally in the 80's with the rest of his friends. If Ron kept maturing Harry postulated Ron and Hermione would eventually top out at 94% compatibility. Harry turned to Cedric's page absently and saw that the compatibility between him and Cedric hadn't moved. Sighing and putting away that thought, Harry walked with his friends down the ever-moving staircases to the Great Hall.

'I hope I can at least eat some Treacle Tart to remove some heart ache,' Harry thought, feeling slightly left behind by his friends. He tried to not begrudge them their happiness, but it was suddenly so much harder. He realised that having love potions in his system might have something to do with that, but he felt as though he should be crying, or at least trying to find a person. Turning to his own page in the index he found that he had a new match, but only at 58% with George Weasley and 59% with Fred. He sighed as they walked through the open doors, not realising his friends realising what he was looking at.

"You'll find a match for yourself," Luna said, "Maybe not this year, but next year for sure." He looked at the little seer girl with a smile.

"Thank you, is that your professional opinion Madame Lovegood," he teased the girl good naturedly.

"It is Lord Potter," she said, smiling at the rune-loving man, "and now I must go to eat some Treacle Tart. I hear it calling me." She led her boyfriend to Ravenclaw table as Harry looked slightly jealously at Neville, wishing that he had someone to love like Neville did.

"So," he said to his remaining friends, "none of you guys had love potion foisted on you?"

"No," the group answered as a consensus.

"We were put together by you," The brainy Hermione said, smiling at the emerald eyed teen, "no one wanted to mess with Ronald with me around. Gryffindor Tower was afraid, with the exception of two bitches we all know."

The group gasped at Hermione's use of a curse word and then collapsed into giggles. Hermione had started cursing earlier that day when Harry had been called to Pomphrey's office to be tested. She had been angry with herself that she hadn't thought to test him through out the years. "He's the fucking Boy-Who-Lived," she had said, "Why wasn't I more careful?" Her language had degraded itself to cursing every time she had felt extremely on an issue. Apparently Lavender and Parvati were extreme bitches.

Harry smiled and said, "Well, they were at least idiots to think that you wouldn't have noticed the symptoms. As they were the only ones who were stupid enough to do it, a check would have revealed to everyone that he was under a potion and by who."

"How much longer are those two scarlet women away anyway, mate?" Ron asked the emerald eyed teen.

"McGonagall told you three weeks right. You have two weeks and four days without worry Ron, just have some fun," Harry told the ginger with a smile.

"Yeah, Ronnikins," they heard from behind them as the twins appeared, "sit back and relax."

"Hello Gred, Hi Forge," Justin said, purposefully skewering the two names, "How's it hanging." Slyly pointing his wand at the two, just in case.

The twins simply replied, "It's going... We haven't made any headway on our latest project though. A toffee that turns you purple, we've managed the purple, just not the stopping portion." A grin appeared upon the two identical faces, "I guess we've yet to try hard enough."

The twins, who were lax in school yet managed to pull O's and EE's every year, smiled as they walked to the end of the table where Lee Jordan were.

Justin sighed, "well they weren't any of the potioners, that's for sure. They were too calm, even as they spotted my wand." Harry sighed in relief as did all the others.

"Blimey that's good news," Ron said, "I would hate to have to tell mum and dad about that one. Dad might have lost his job, and mum... well mum probably would have lost her marbles." The group smiled in relief, knowing that even the 200 galleons plus that Ron's parents had earned wouldn't keep them if Arthur lost his job. They'd be on the street in a year or less.

"Let's not think of the plot to enslave me," Harry said, "it's far too soon for me to want to think about it. Let's just sit down and eat." The rest agreed as they sat down on the bench at the opposite end of the table from the twins. Smiling as they all ate food and talked, after checking for love potions of course. Harry, smirking, cast the civilisation spell on the table, causing a yelp to issue from Lee Jordan who had forgotten Harry could do so. His food had disappeared in his hand and he bit his finger.

"HEY!" Lee yelled, "Not fair."

"Totally fair," George commented, "You pranked us today. Thank you Harry." The last sentence was yelled out to Harry, who nodded as he finished casting the difficult spell upon the rest of the tables. Smirking deviously he also used the _Revelio Amortis_ on all of the tables. He frowned as he saw heart shaped clouds appear above the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, and noticed the teachers frown too.

Whipping out her wand, McGonagall stunned the students who had eaten at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, including Luna and Neville and levitated them to the Hospital Wing as Flitwick and Snape vanished the food.

Harry looked at Justin and Blaise who were sitting next to him. "You are so lucky you decided to eat here tonight," he told the duo. Blaise wasn't welcome at Slytherin table for dating a 'mud-blood', as they called Justin. Justin and Blaise simply smiled as they continued to chew.

"Just think," Hermione piped in, "you could have been in the Hospital Wing about now."

"Speaking of students in the Hospital Wing, fifty points to Gryffindor for excellent spell-work," Flitwick chimed in, "Good job Harry. You just saved the relationships and hearts of several students." The smiling Half-Goblin started clapping and was joined by Professor Trelawney.

"Yes, even I didn't see that coming," she admitted to the faculty, "Perhaps you have the sight." She smiled at the young boy who shook his head.

"It was only a feeling Professors, anyone could have done it," he said modestly, "I am just glad we caught it before anyone was hurt. Whoever is making these potions had specific people and targets, I can only hope that Madam Pomphrey can find the culprits." The mood turned sombre and everyone was silent.

The food went nearly untouched for the rest of the night as everyone claimed to have lost their appetite. Knowing that someone wanted to control people's actions through their food seemed to have that effect on the population of Hogwarts. Even Lee Jordan and Ronald Weasley merely poked their food with their forks, watching as the charm Harry set caused the poked item to disappear as it 'wasn't proper to play with ones food.'

An hour passed, finding the quintet at the library waiting for two of their number. Luna and Neville came walking calmly to the library with news. "It was determined to be Mandy Brocklehurst for our table. She had been making it in hopes to capture Roger Davis's heart," Luna revealed to the group, "They didn't allow us to stay for Hufflepuff but apparently, according to Cedric Diggory, it was Cho 'green head' Chang." Indeed Cho Chang's now green hair made it impossible for her to catch Diggory's heart. It was sad that she would plan a potion the day of a school wide check, but she was a rather stupid Ravenclaw.

Blaise snorted, "How is she a Ravenclaw again? She seems rather dumb. I mean she went into a warded room and messed with a be-spelled trunk getting her green hair and then this. I'm sorry but I've got less than no respect for the girl."

The group giggled quietly as Madam Pince came near. She was much happier now that she had a few house-elves to help her, but she didn't like people being too loud. Hermione motioned to her to come over to the table, she deserved to know why they were giggling.

"What is it?" Madam Pince whispered to them as she came close.

"Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw mind you, was stupid enough to use a love potion on the day that testing for one was most likely to happen," Hermione said, barely containing her giggles, "and earlier in the year she messed with a trunk that was warded and got green hair for her troubles."

Though Madam Irma Pince would deny it later, she laughed out loud at the thought before saying, "Ravenclaw must have gone far down hill since my days. I've only seen a few of them that are worth their house and you've got one of those few with you. I feel sorry for Helena, having to deal with you all."

"You mean the Ravenclaw Ghost? She is so nice to me," Luna told the normally cross librarian in a whisper.

The Librarian nodded and said, "she always is nice to the smart ones."

As Irma Pince walked away she decided to make this Chang's life miserable. After all, she was making a mockery of her old house. Smiling, Irma decided a break was in order. Ordering a house-elf to bring some butter-beer to her office, which adjoined the library, she walked into it. The wall was charmed to be a one way window so she looked out at the library while sipping her favourite beverage.

The Septet, now fully formed again, decided to walk amongst the grounds until a they had to be inside. Watching the Sunset as they relaxed, the group was fully at peace.

In the Ministry Cell Block, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Former Order of Merlin first class, Former Supreme Mugwup, Former Chief Warlock was awaiting confirmation that his trial would be held in June, as soon as Hogwarts would be released from session. The Former Supreme Mugwup was greatly please to note, as he was certain no one would be able to convict him. None would convict the 'Leader of the Light.' It was simply inconceivable to the old man. Especially since he knew they hadn't broken his wand. The average lifespan of a wizard was 137 years, he was over 150. If his wand had been broken, he might have lived but he would have been weakened. He would survive, and soon he would have Harry Potter back in his control. Vernon would have to be reintegrated into Harry's life, but it was for the 'greater good' that Harry be down trodden and give up his life to defeat Voldemort. As Albus plotted he didn't realise that the Love Potions had been discovered, or that McGonagall was speaking out against him in public. He would never realise that even his potions master was looking down on him. Never again would Albus Dumbledore reign supreme. Never Again.

**All I can say is that he is obviously delusional. Does he really think it will work, yes. This makes him more dangerous. **


	10. Enchantment Gone Sour

**Disclaimer: Count Dracula runs into the room, looking angry as he is chased by garlic.**

"**Say it," I yell to him.**

"**FINE, THE WRITTEN SORCERER DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER!" HE YELLS IN AN ATTEMPT TO SAVE HIMSELF, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GET A HARRY POTTER VAMPIRE TO DO THIS?"**

"**THIS WAS THE MORE FUN OPTION!" I yell back at him. **

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Existing Slash Couples. No Harry Pairings Yet! If you don't like a slash Harry don't mention it. Please. Pretty Please. I dunno if his pairing will be slash, but it'll most likely be my own character if it is. Seamus and Dean belong together, Neville and Luna should be together and Romione is happening in this fiction. **

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

'Harry James Potter will be with someone by next year!' Thought a determined Hermione as she engraved a piece of wood with her specially designed runic array. Being in an abandoned classroom she was alone as she carved in the array which used uruz with ansuz and a personal rune for Harry, Hermione Granger was designing the ultimate matchmaking device. Uruz for sexual prowess, ansuz for knowledge of who it is and Harry's rune to tie it all to him. Using sowillo for the central rune, the powering agent, she would match Harry with someone or blow them all up trying. She briefly looked at all the exploded pieces of wood with failed runic arrays and shuddered. 'Thank the gods,' she thought, 'that I used that whole book of protection charms upon myself or I would be a cinder right now.'

She looked at the now carved runic array, the three hundredth she would try that year, and gulped, "Here goes nothing," she said to the empty room as she started charging the runic array. As the array carved into the wood started glowing, a peculiar thing started happening. A beam of light rose from the wood and a picture appeared. It was a picture of Harry with no clothing. Hermione turned red and threw the device. Whipping out her wand she pointed and yelled, "BOMBARDA!" The device, and a good portion of the wall, blew up in the resulting wave of destructive magic. "I give up," she said to no one in particular, "We'll just have to steal Harry's index. There is no way I'm risking seeing my friend nude again. I give up." She ran to her boyfriend knowing that Harry was at Quidditch practice yet again. "Ronald, we need to steal Harry's index. Making my own just isn't going to work until the summer holidays," The now frantic girl paced, "I refuse to attempt to make one without a notebook. That picture I saw... No never again. I won't..." The rambling of the usually calm girl caused Ron to feel confusion.

"What happened exactly?" Ron asked the girl, who stopped pacing.

"I saw Harry naked," she mumbled, "when I charged the runic array I had created. At least that one didn't blow up."

"Wait, you saw Harry naked... and you are now franticly pacing and embarrassed due to you having seen one of your best friends nude?" Ron asked the girl incredulously, "I am guessing that he isn't deformed in some way so it was more the seeing of him than what he looked like... You're so cute and innocent!"

Hermione looked at him with an astonished eye, 'my boyfriend thinks I'm cute and _innocent?_ He heard me curse before. He knows I'm not all that innocent.' She was even more astonished as he kissed her and she decided to go with it. If innocence gets her kissed with such a passion, bring on the lollipops and one-piece bathing-suits. She smiled into the kiss as she slowly lost herself in his arms.

Meanwhile, in the Hufflepuff common-room, Blaise Zabini was ignoring the glares of the 'puffs around him as Justin kissed him senseless. It was as though someone had used the uruz and ansuz runes together with a rune that they were connected to. Blaise's mind blanked as Justin started leading him to his room, 'Analysis can wait,' Blaise thought, 'I want to do whatever is on his mind.'

Neville and Luna were glad that they had the intelligence to be wearing Harry's gifts to them. The cloak that repels magical attack was apparently also useful when one was being targeted by runic magic. "Looks like Hermione failed again," Luna said to Neville as they watched the runic energy attack the cloak they were huddling under. It was pink to Luna's Sight and a golden chain of runes to Neville, who was using the mage sight spell.

"Agreed, should we alert Harry or is it too late?" Neville asked the seer as she gave out a laugh, "Is something happening that we should stop?"

"We should probably head down to the Gryffindor Quidditch team locker room before Oliver does something he'll regret," Luna said smiling as she pulled her boyfriend closer so that they could walk under the cloak, "Make sure to keep your sight on, otherwise you might fall down stairs."

"Yes dear," the whipped boy said, "Love you."

"I love you too," Luna replied, giving the light haired boy a kiss on the cheek.

Harry James Potter was frightened. He knew that he shouldn't be, and wouldn't normally be, kissing Oliver Wood of all people. Oliver shouldn't have tried to kiss him. It went against what his runic index had indicated, that Oliver had been with Theo Nott, the Slytherin Bookworm. 'What is happening?' Harry asked himself as he felt his body respond to Oliver's touch. Fred and George had been stupefied when they had attempted to stun Oliver, knowing that whatever was happening wasn't the normal brand of Oliver Insanity that they all knew. This was a ridiculous mess of epic proportions. Attempting once again to push Oliver away he was frightened as Oliver's grip became stronger, 'What the bloody hell is happening here,' he mentally screamed.

Oliver Wood was thinking much the same thing, with the added, 'why am I doing this?' He was dating Theo, and now he was making out with Harry? It made no sense to him. Still he tried to fight his body, even as Harry had frozen in his place.

The last thing either had heard was, "STUPEFY!" Then it all went black.

Neville and Luna walked into the Gryffindor Locker-room, neither truly caring for the gaudy gold and ruby décor that was so prevalently displayed. "Gods, couldn't Gryffindor have picked better colours. This is nearly blinding," Luna commented.

"Agreed," Neville said, before finding Oliver and Harry. "Look," he whispered, "the runes are affecting them. Both of them."

"I can see that," Luna said frowning, "Stupefy on three, ready." Getting a nod she started the count, "1,2,3 Stupefy!" The twin jets of red light hit the duo. As the two fell to the ground Luna cast a quick cushioning charm, preventing damage to the head. "Let's levitate them..." spying the twins she added, "after waking up the sleeping beauties. Apparently they got in the way." Waving their wands at them and a quick, "enervate," caused the two to quickly rise from the floor. Floating Oliver and Harry with another quick twist was an easy feat.

"What happened, Where is Oliver? He was going after Harry and..." spying the floating duo the two stopped that line of thought and entered another, "How did you know to be here?"

"I just knew," Luna snapped at the duo, her normally dreamy look replaced by one of impatience, "Now you're going to help us get these two to the Hospital Wing. They were affected by a rogue enchantment. We suspect Hermione blew up yet another array, one more powerful than those previous."

The twins shared a blank look and said, "Hermione's been enchanting?"

Luna, blushing at her slip, shook her head and nearly yelled, "Never mind that, do you not see the two stunned people here?" Waving her hand at the two floating in air in an exaggerated manner she ploughed forward, "We need to get them to the Hospital Wing."

The two red-heads nodded and moved their wands to take over the floating charm. "Let's get going then," Fred said smiling.

"Yeah, no need for the two little blighter's to be out in the open, half dressed at that," George commented, "but I will get Ollie back for stunning us."

"Agreed," Fred chimed to his twin as they started walking through the hallways, "we'll have to tell Pomphrey that they were enchanted too."

"Agreed," Luna said, chipping her two knuts in as they walked, "otherwise we won't be able to do anything." The duo of Luna and Neville made an odd picture, walking in one cloak, but knew it was for the best. Hermione's enchantment wasn't strong enough to break through one of Harry's.

"Speaking of which, why are you and Neville in the same cloak," Fred asked, curiously.

"Do you want to see what Hermione's enchantment does to those who aren't wearing a protective charm. Harry was wearing one of his rings, which protected him. Without it I imagine we would've been walking into a shag-fest," Neville said, surprising everyone with his language. His girlfriend chuckled.

"Shag-fest... don't you mean Sausage Factory," Pulling out the heavy slang Luna made Neville blush, as she planned to, "But on a serious note, we must get to the Hospital Wing because my nargles are headed this way, and they'd beat us all at this point."

"Way ahead of you," the quartet of awake, unenchanted people started running to the Hospital Wing, barely avoiding Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecomb and Roger Davis who was interested in finding a closet with the two girls.

"Madam Pomphrey, Geoffrey, come quick," the quartet yelled, "we've got enchanted people."

The medi-witch burst from her office as Geoffrey came from out of the potions pantry, holding a blue potion. He walked to the girl who had already been there, and had chartreuse skin. As he administered the potion to the girl Madam Pomphrey asked the group, "What kind of enchantment?"

"Lust, and powerful control enchantments," Luna said, "I imagine it was due to a failed enchantment. The magic released only effected 5 people that I can tell. It would have been 8 if not for the protective enchantments upon my cloak and Harry's brace." As she was explaining this Poppy Pomphrey's look of incredulity at her cloak covered form disappeared.

"I see, It's a good thing you got to them when you did, otherwise you might have had a pregnant teenager. Lust enchantments almost always increase fertility, like a fertility potion," Geoffrey said, "It's rather good that we don't have a pregnant boy now."

Neville, Luna, Fred, and George blanched at the thought of a pregnant Harry. "Yes," Neville said softly, "Harry is scary enough as it is. Pregnant he would be more frightening than Professor Snape used to be." The shudder that occurred between the students was mimicked by Geoffrey, whose cousins had told him of the horrors of Professor Snape.

"I am glad I went to Beauxbatons," he said, "I didn't have to deal with that." He shuddered at the thought of learning Potions from Snape, "I'd never have been able to qualify as a healer if I had."

"He's a lot better this year," George said, defending the man, "He actually reads the essays and writes comments on them that are loads nicer than last years."

Fred nodded, "I think he was overworked, having to make all the potions for the Hospital Wing, Grading Papers, and Teaching Classes. Now he has two extra hours every week to do those things. I think he is happier." Neville nodded in agreement while Luna, who was a second year, shrugged.

No one noticed Professor Snape smiling behind the door to the Hospital Wing. Leaving the Potions were he normally left them he walked swiftly down to the dungeons with a small smile on his face. 'Minerva McGonagall I should really thank you, but I have a reputation to upkeep,' He thought gleefully.

Meanwhile in the headmistress's office Minerva McGonagall felt a chill creep down her spine. 'Someone though something good about me,' She thought to herself before dismissing it as a second year thanking her for getting them a preparation teacher before Snape. She honestly didn't know why Dumbledore hadn't gotten a teacher for the first and second years before she had, Severus had been overworked and underpaid for what he did and with the money that was saved by having Severus brew the potions they could have gotten eight more teachers.

"Honestly Albus was a menace," She said to herself as her opal hued phoenix familiar Iris, who she had bonded with upon taking over the wards, trilled in agreement, "Thanks for agreeing Iris. I was so happy when you and I bonded," Giving her familiar a flaming fruit, a type of Fae fruit that Phoenixes adored, she chuckled at the happy trill and feeling coming down the bond. "Love you too my silly companion."

When Harry came to, he looked around him frightened. Had Oliver stunned him so he would stop pushing him away. His sigh of relief came as he saw Oliver in a bed across from him.

"Are you okay?" he heard Luna ask him, he looked around and saw the petite Ravenclaw a few feet from him, laying on the floor. She was holding Neville's hand and looking rather pale and distraught yet somehow still having a lackadaisical expression, "I'm sorry we stunned you, I hadn't Seen your brace in my vision. All I saw was you and Oliver making out and getting rather nude."

Harry blushed brilliant red, remembering how close he had been, and how much he had been aroused by Oliver and then froze... "What happened?" he asked to duo.

"An enchantment of Hermione's blew up and released a highly potent lust spell into the air. It was attached to you, and by extension those who were connected to you. You are the only one who was hurt by it though, as Oliver was touching your skin when the enchantment found you. He was affected but you were protected by your brace and I'm rather sure you know the rest," Luna explained, "I blame wrackspurts."

Harry smiled at Luna's words, knowing she was trying to make Harry feel better, "Thanks Luna." He hopped off his bed and hugged the girl, "How is Oliver, has he woken up?"

"Once. After attempting suicide he was subdued again. He's sorry, if it helps," Luna said sorrowfully, as though it was her fault the enchantment went wrong.

"Hermione was attempting to make an index of her own, wasn't she?" Harry asked factually, having known his friends plans for weeks by that point, "and this time it blew up spectacularly... I guess I'll just have to teach her how to make one for herself. Luckily I happen to have a notebook or two lying around."

Luna smiled brightly at her friend, "Neville and I will go get her, she is currently crying over what she's done. Apparently she wasn't thinking straight while enchanted, who would have thought." The sarcasm in Luna's words weren't apparent in her tone, but all the same Harry knew that she wanted to smack Hermione's head on straight, as it was obviously infested with wrackspurts in her expert opinion.

Neville and Luna walked, or rather Neville walked off while Luna skipped, leaving Harry to deal with Oliver. Pointing his finger at the sleeping figure he transfigured the blankets into straps and then yelled, "Enervate!" the effect was instantaneous.

Oliver woke up and started saying, "Sorry, I'm so sorry Harry," over and over again until Harry walked over there and smacked him.

"Shut your gob for a second," Harry said softly, "I don't blame you for what happened. You were enchanted, and if it hadn't been you it could have been anyone else. I really should have given you something to protect you from magic, but I hadn't. Do you blame me?"

"NO! I nearly raped you though," Oliver said, sobbing softly as he struggled against the restraints, "I deserve to fall of the astronomy tower."

"No, if you really deserved that you wouldn't feel bad about nearly raping me," Harry told the boy sternly, "Now this is your last year here. Next year I expect to see you playing professionally or making brooms. Hell you could even come back to help Hooch coach Quidditch. I also expect you to have the best damn time of your life. Got it." His pep talk, reminiscent of many pep talks from Oliver, cheered the older boy up slightly.

"I don't deserve to be here," the Quidditch Captain said, "I could have hurt you. I doubt I would have been able to stop myself." Tears still fell at a sedate pace but just as he said it Nott burst into the room.

"Ollie, seriously. He forgives you for not being perfect!" Nott said sternly, "You will accept the apology, NOW!"

Oliver, who obviously knew who wore the pants in the relationship, said, "Yes Theo... thank you Harry."

'My Quidditch captain is whipped,' Harry thought as he chuckled, "Any time Oliver."

Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and a ruffled looking Justin walked through the door and watched the odd scene. Hermione, glad that she hadn't caused the captain and seeker relationship irreparable damage, sighed happily, but then gaped as she saw the restraints. 'Who knew Theo was into such kinky stuff,' ran through her mind before she could stop it. The blushes around her assured her that similar thoughts were happening all around. Smiling that she wasn't the only pervert in the group she hugged her boyfriend and then said, "Hey Harry."

Harry turned and smiled at the group before saying, "You are getting runes lessons this summer Hermione." Hermione flushed in embarrassment but nodded. Harry went on, "and furthermore you aren't allowed to do any experiments until you get your mastery." Flushing deeper and nodding again Harry smiled wider, "Good. Now we should probably get something to eat." Waving his hand behind him as he said, "Finite Incantatum," he walked towards his group of friends. Noticing Fred and George standing in the door way he hugged them, "Thank you for trying to save me."

The now red-faced, red-headed twins smiled and said, "It was nothing Harry. Thank you for the anklets you gave us at Christmas. I thank they're the reason we weren't pawing you."

"Too true, too true. Welcome guys," Harry said, smiling at the two purveyors of mischief, "Prongs, Padfoot, and Mooney would be proud."

**Scary happenings, right? Stay tuned for more magic and mayhem. Next time, EXAMINATIONS! Its the most frightening time of the year, for most students. **


	11. Sticking Charm Insanity

**Disclaimer: Enter Ron and Hermione from the Hospital Wing:**

** "Honestly Ronald, do you ever think that maybe we should have bee... Hello, what's all this?" Hermione asks looking out from bars that suddenly appeared before her. **

** "Gods, Hermione," Ron said unbelieving, "You're telling me you don't know. It's obviously a disclaimer. We won't be let out until we say something like... The Written Sorcerer doesn't own Harry Potter, and probably (Hopefully) never will." **

** The bars disappeared and Hermione gasped, "Oh Gods. I didn't know something!"**

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Existing Slash Couples. No Harry Pairings Yet! If you don't like a slash Harry don't mention it. Please. Pretty Please. I dunno if his pairing will be slash, but it'll most likely be my own character if it is. Seamus and Dean belong together, Neville and Luna should be together and Romione is happening in this fiction. **

**WARNING: ANGSTY CHAPTER! CRYING TEARS OF ANGER OR SADNESS AHEAD! **

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

It was a cold and dreary night that found Harry and Hermione bugging Ronald Weasley into studying for the exams the coming week, "Ronald Weasley," Harry rounded on him again, and yes it was Harry not Hermione, "If you don't study, I will put a chastity charm upon both you and Hermione. My charm work lasts for weeks, which you well know. That means a large splash of ice cold water every time you even think of anything remotely sexual in nature."

Hermione gasped in slight fear of the implication, "You don't mean it do you? He'd be soaked for weeks on end with no hope of getting dry." The thought of her boyfriend, soaking wet and in all white, wasn't a cause for celebration at all. Nope, and she wasn't in denial either. 'Shut up,' she chastised her own libido, 'you'll get us soaked when he casts that spell.'

Harry was fighting down laughter, 'She is a good actor, but when you know what to look for, 'and he did, as he had spent a week reading through books on body language and hidden messages. He smiled as hers started with chastising, and ended in denial. "So, going to go study now?" Harry asked his ginger haired friend, "Or should I just cast the charm? You won't ever be dry if I do." His laughter held in check and his eyes twinkling with an inner light of mischief Harry could only say he was having more fun that day then any other of the school year.

That wasn't to say that he was completely calm, no Harry Potter was feeling jumpy. Twice that day he had jumped away from someone who had poked his shoulder to gain his attention. Three times he had yelled at someone, once it being Colin Creevey and twice at Ginny Weasley. He was far from calm, and even farther from okay. He had arranged with his aunt to go see a mind healer, as no one in the muggle world would be able to help him. He would have to say why he wasn't pressing charges, which was because of an enchantment. Muggles would call him crazy and probably land him in an asylum somewhere far away.

What's worse is that his dorm mates who didn't know exactly what happened knew what was wrong. He had woken up screaming and cursed Dean and Seamus when they had come to help. The guys still hadn't looked him in the eye as he had cursed with a petrificus totalus spell and hadn't lifted it until Neville had him calmed down. They understood it wasn't his fault, but it was something you couldn't forgive right away. Being petrified for over an hour sucked no matter the reason.

Yet still, there he was, laughing with his friends and hoping the nightmares wouldn't fill his head with fear that night. He had taken to charming his bed silent and using charms to destroy nightmares. Those only lasted half the night though, and then Oliver would invade his dreams. Sometimes Theo would too which had caused Harry to barely look at the bookish Slytherin. He was simply too afraid, afraid of what could happen next time he wasn't prepared. He had placed more enchanted items upon his body than was normal, including three to stop people, two to stop offensive spells, and five to strengthen his defensive shields. He was panicking as soon as the charms wore off at random times of the night, and while he panicked, the others were worrying about him.

The next morning Harry heard Theodore Nott yell out, "Harry, wait up." He slowed dutifully for the very slightly older boy, "I got you something," Handing Harry the package Theo explained, "Its a dream catcher. Native American shamans make them to stop bad dreams. I think it may help with your nightmares."

Harry opened his mouth and started asking, "How did you kn..." but was interrupted.

"Ron and Neville asked me and Blaise if we knew anything that could help. Being who we are, pure-blood elites with knowledge of esoteric magic, we found the solution and I owl ordered it. Neville's knowledge of magic is too light to know of it and Ron is too poor, no offence to Ron he's a great guy and all but it requires money to know of things across the pond here. It's an enchanted item, unlike the ones sold to muggles. Poor sods actually think that they can have magical items," Theo explained to the emotionally drained boy, "Anyway, just hang it up and it'll do the rest."

Theodore left to class and Harry, who had been excused on basis of tragic accident, went out in search of Justin Finch-Fletchly, who he knew was having a hard time with transfiguration. 'Rock into toy train is hard, but I will help him do it,' Harry thought before he giggled, 'that sounded so horrible. Especially since he said he and Blaise already did.' Giggling his way to the abandoned classroom that Harry and his friends usually studied in he was shocked to find Blaise was skipping Runes to snog Justin. "I'm sorry," he quickly said, "I didn't mean to intrude," turning around and walking away he didn't hear them move at all. They hadn't even noticed him. 'I don't need love if it makes me so oblivious,' he thought bitterly, 'and I especially don't need it if it makes _that_ happen.' The once smiling, bright boy became bitter quickly. His thoughts churned, replaying _that_ seen in his head. Replaying how he had, on some level, _liked_ what had happened. On that same level, he yearned for it to happen again with someone he loved and who would love him. Small, yet significant, tears rolled down his face as he mourned the loss of a small piece of his innocence. He wanted it back, but knew that he couldn't have it again. A time turner can't take you back far enough, and to try to do so would be suicidal anyway. Everyone knew that you couldn't survive going too far back in time.

Harry's eyes watered with unsheathed tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. The young Mage swiped at his eyes and hardened his resolve, he wouldn't cry because of this. 'I am too strong to be affected by this want, this horrid desire, so badly,' He thought to himself. "I will be strong." The whispered words fell upon the stone, unconvincing even to the one who uttered them. "I'm going to the library," he told himself, "I want to know about love, and a book is a better source to trust than my own observations on this subject." Walking himself down the stairs to the library on the third floor. The ominously moving staircase, for it did truly seem ominous at the moment, waited for him to exit before moving. As he stepped onto the third floor landing the staircase moved quickly, creaking slightly, to face yet another part of the third floor which he vaguely recognised at the forbidden corridor from first year. Smiling at the memory Harry shifted his focus back to the subject he wished to study and walked swiftly into the library. He had research to do and a mind healer to contact for over the summer months.

Walking into the library he found Sirius already there, looking at books titled _How To Romance Your Werewolf, _and _Where The Weres Go. "_Hey Siri... I mean Professor Black. Those are some odd books you have," Harry commented (not so) subtly, "Are you interested in Werewolves as your lover?"

"Wha... No... I mean... There is this one... What are you talking about?" The five tracks of thought, though not looking good for Sirius as a picture of mental health, proved one thing. Sirius had it, and he had it bad. Harry smiled, this was one thing he could do.

Getting out his index he looked at Sirius's page, something he hadn't done many times before as the man was old enough to be his father. Noticing the caption that appeared and reading it he found one thing, _'Sirius Black is, and always shall be, property of Moony.' "_So Who is Moony? " He asked in his best naïve child voice.

Sirius flushed a royal crimson colour before looking at Harry's index page of him. The caption providing him with a slight smile before realising he had a lot of questions to answer. He sighed and replied to the young and impressionable child, "Moony is a werewolf that used to hang out with your dad and I... You remember the marauders right?"

"You mean Your dating Remus John Lupin!" Harry nearly fan-girl screamed as he remembered the writing in his fathers book, "Mum owes dad ten galleons. Too bad dad never got confirmation when he was alive." A small smile reached Harry's lips as he thought of the samhein ritual and the thought he might be able to tell them within a year. "I can't wait for Halloween next year," he said as he nearly sighed.

"I can't either pup," Harry heard Sirius say wistfully, "I will finally be able to ask their forgiveness. It's an assignment by my mind healer to ask it, but I can't until Halloween. Any other time and the veil between worlds is just to powerful to tear though completely without help, but involving the gods in anything like that is tricky and often risky. No one really knows why the gods do what they do, but we all know that its a frightening power that they hold."

"What are the gods exactly?" Harry asked curiously, " I mean, I hear about them all the times. References in books, journals, spells, incantations, rituals, but I've never seen one or read about one. I've read mythology in the muggle world, but that was limited to primary school things. I know about Ganymede and Hyacinth and that the gods were omnipotent. What exactly are they?"

Sirius looked at him, as though in shock as to how little the thin boy knew, and then shelved the emotion for later through his Occlumency training. "Everyone has a different explanation," Sirius started explaining, "Some think that they were simply powerful wizards who became immortal. Some believe they are immortal beings who were born of the earth. The Black family believed they were are creators, before they retreated back to the astral planes. Wizards who travel the planes have sometimes met a god or two and never seem to be quite sane after the experience. Everyone simply says this, gods are all powerful, but not all knowing unless they will it."

"I see..." Harry contemplated, "So a god is someone to be weary of then..." Looking up at the sky he then asked, "Is there really a moon goddess named Selene? A wind god named Zephyr? What is real and what isn't. How do I know who to ask if I need to ask?"

"Well, there is a registry of confirmed gods in Hogwarts Library. It was charmed so it couldn't be removed from its pedestal and the pedestal from the library. Probably the only reason it's still there," Sirius said, "Otherwise Dumbledore would have removed the thing, citing that the gods were dark or something. Honestly I don't think the gods are dark or light, I think they just are." Smiling at the uncertain teen he then said, "So can I have a hug? Its been a hard day as transfiguration professor and I feel unloved."

"Sure Sirius," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around him, "anything you say." Giving Sirius a hug, while not an unpleasant experience, didn't invoke any feelings of joy or comfort as it once had. Crying mentally for what he had lost he carefully schooled his face to reflect as though nothing was wrong, "See you later Sirius." Smiling in a false way, Harry moved away from Sirius and into the warding section of the library. Pulling out three books, all different than what he had read before he stopped, and started walking around looking for the pedestal. Half an hour later he found it and started flipping through it. There were many gods, but many of them were inactive or simply unhappy with the earth. Looking at Selene, one of the few active gods from the Greek pantheon he smiled. 'Well if I ever need an invocation,' he thought, 'here one is: O Mater Luna, veniam ad te ista nocte pentant auxiliam. Videbis mihi ac respondo orationem meam."

The translation below showed a prayer, a plea. Something that was to help him. Perhaps this could give him his innocence back, or at least his peace of mind. Looking down at the words again he started reciting the invocation, "O Mater Luna, veniam ad te ista nocte pentant auxiliam. Videbis mihi ac respondo orationem meam... I need help... I feel so weak, so hollow and empty. Please give me strength." He felt it then, a small sliver of energy. A feeling of happiness, that would stay with him he thought. "Thank you," He whispered to the presence.

Walking away he didn't notice the person who materialised behind him, sighing slightly, and then disappeared. The one who did see it, Sirius Black, figured that he was seeing things. Forgetting about it promptly he decided to try seducing his werewolf. 'Yes, that's a good plan,' Sirius thought smiling.

Elsewhere in the castle:

"Hey Justin," Blaise started, "Weren't you and Harry supposed to be working on transfiguration this period?"

Justin's eyes went wide as he remembered, "Oh god, he probably thinks that I ditched him. What if he thinks I ditched him to snog you."

"Well you could tell him the truth. That a sticking charm stuck us together," Blaise said off-handedly as he attempted yet another Finite Incantatum, "How did you misfire that so badly?"

"I don't really know. I mean I was trying to show you how to use a sticking charm, I can't imagine how I made such a mess of it."

"Well, that kind of sucks, doesn't it. I mean at this rate you'll miss your study time all together," Blaise said, slightly sorrowful and quite aroused, "Now... We've been stuck together all of an hour. We should probably get some help for this." Smiling at his boyfriend he leaned down and kissed him lightly, "we are very lucky that we won't stick together when we touch any more than we already are stuck."

"Indeed," Justin said smiling, "but we should probably find Hermione or something. Maybe Harry would be nice enough to help. We should send a flying note."

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful if we could write one. Do you know the calligraphy charm?"

"Of course I do, don't you?"

"No, why would I. I already write perfectly."

"Oh go screw yourself."

"That's your job."

"Oh faff it all."

With Harry:

A flying note came careening towards Harry like an injured bird. Harry, not wishing to be hit, dodged to the left, only for the paper to suddenly drop. Picking it up he unfolded and read. "Harry. Blaise and I are stuck in the usual classroom. We've been stuck together for over an hour by the time you've read this. HELP! I'm never teaching Blaise charms again. Love from, Justin." Harry started laughing at the thought, 'they were stuck together when I saw them. They weren't ignoring me.' The laughter, partially brought on by divine intervention, was refreshing to all those around him. Smiling the emerald eyed boy walked up to the classroom and found the two on the floor, wiggling. "Should I come back later?" He asked teasingly.

"Harry. Please use the Finite. I'm begging you," Justin pleaded with his possible saviour, "Please."

"Yeah, I'm kinda getting blue here. HELP!" Blaise frantically begged the boy, "Otherwise I'll have something to explain to everyone I see until I can change."

"Got it," Harry said smiling with twinkling eyes, "_Finite Incantatum!"_ The high powered spell ripped the two boys apart quickly, and not a moment too soon, and the two got up.

Blaise smiled, readjusting his pants, and said, "Thanks mate. We owe you one."

"Yeah Harry, if you hadn't come saved us, Blaise would have come in a different way," Justin said in a mock snide voice which his smiling face totally ruined any seriousness of, "thank you."

"I think the moral of this," Harry said smirking slightly, "is that you should never try to teach Blaise any charms that may go wrong in a possibly perverted manner." The smirk that Blaise held simply reinforced the idea, "Because I'm rather sure that he did that on purpose, I'm charming him. _Chastista Obscurans."_

Blaise's eyes went comically wide, "The tickling chastity charm. You wouldn't. Please remove it. I'll be good, Please." The begging went on for a little while, until Blaise realised Harry wasn't holding his wand. "You did that wandlessly? Next you'll be obliviating house-elves."

Harry laughed, and Justin joined him, "I've been doing wandless magic the whole year in front of you, and you're surprised by a wandless chastity charm. Funny man you are."

**Okay, divine intervention. I had to do something to make him happy, or else I would have went spare from writing depression. He still needs a lot of help, and so I will make him go to a mind healer for the summer. He needs to deal with it instead of just getting a quick fix. **


	12. The Day Before Summer Vacation

**DISCLAIMER: the word muggleborn wouldn't have been used if I owned Harry Potter I would have used First Generation Magical after confirmation that the person was a First Generation Magical through Gringotts Blood Tests. Scary Goblins and their love of Blood Magic make me happy.**

**Warning: A.U, Slight Dumbles bashing, Existing Slash Couples. No Harry Pairings Yet! If you don't like a slash Harry don't mention it. Please. Pretty Please. I dunno if his pairing will be slash, but it'll most likely be my own character if it is. Seamus and Dean belong together, Neville and Luna should be together and Romione is happening in this fiction. **

**Harry Potter in:**

**Making them All Pay**

**or **

**How Harry Fixed his Life**

Harry was having the worst day in his life, or rather the worst day that he would allow himself to think about through the soporific effects of the Goddess's Magic. It was time for the end of the year examinations. The very dankness of the castle on that spring day seemed to agree with him. Divine Cheering Charm or not, Harry was going to have a very, very bollocks day. It started out fine enough, he had done a little last minute studying. He had proceeded to go to breakfast, only to discover that they didn't have his favourite sausage. That was fine though, so he ate and then went to retrieve his quill for his first test. Someone had jinxed his ink-pot though, it dried up in seconds of being touched. That was fine, he knew the wetting charm and used it fairly often. So he walked to the exam site, the transfiguration classroom. It was a third year examination, but he promised himself to treat it like an OWL that year, so he did. Writing the practical, which was an essay on 'What exactly is the art of Transfiguration?'. He overwrote it by two feet, but he felt he had included every possible answer within the essay. Smiling as he did the practical he had managed to do everything perfectly. It helped that his godfather was the examiner instead of McGonagall. He just placed you in a positive attitude, he'd even heard the Slytherins praising his teaching skills and the aura he had around him.

Next was Charms, which was an easy examination. He even got extra credit for knowing how to use charms in enchanting. It was extremely fun. The essay portion was to write a theory of how the cheering charm worked that differs from the current theory. He had a good time making a plausible, yet different, theory of the cheering charm. It included endorphins and the use of psychology which was sure to tickle the Part-Goblin charms master. He knew about muggle sciences, and often used them in his own theories which are often printed in magazines such as _Charms: An Experiment in Magic, _and _Today in Charms._ If the wizarding public knew about the uses of the science in the theories they would revolt, which was why Harry told no one that he recognised the terminology from Psychology Today; instead the boy-who-lived said that it was from an ancient and forgotten tome that he had read, which caused Hermione to laugh for hours on end. Justin only smirked at the pure-bloods who were nodding along with what Harry said, knowing what wizards usually thought about psychology or any muggle knowledge. Blaise had once even said, "What do muggles know? They can't even levitate a feather," rather dismissively when Justin had brought up a muggle subject. He then was very disappointed to learn that Justin wouldn't kiss him until he apologised, as he had insulted both Justin and Hermione's parents.

The Examination afterwards, Runes, was a breeze as Babbling simply said, "You get an O, I have watched you work and you would get an O in this examination. You probably would get an O on your newt right now if you took it." She sighed in a long-suffering manner, "Why didn't you just go up to 7th year level when I told you to? You could have been done and apprenticed to me by now."

Harry smiled at the beautiful professor and simply stated, "I wanted to work with Hermione, and it's a good thing I am. That lust enchantment was the last thing we needed happening every day." The professor smiled at him and waved him out of the class. He was oblivious to the glares of every fifth and sixth year there, only pausing to nod at Hermione who smiled at him.

As he walked out the door Hermione glared at the assembled and disgruntled group, causing all of those around to cower in fear as she held up a familiar block of wood, missing only one rune. "Who wants me to cause you and the person next to you to have indiscriminate sexual intercourse?" Pausing for a reply, for which none was given, "That's what I thought. Try to hurt him and you get to go have sex with Bulstrode, got it?" The fearful nods where all she needed to smile and look down at her examination. She quickly started, using Harry's methodology which she had learned from him in order to have no repeats of the lust enchantments. She also had an index, similar to Harry's and she had enchanted all of her clothes to resist magical attacks and interventions. They were also self repairing, resizing, and had a temperature charm on them. 'Life is good,' she thought to herself, 'life is very, very good.'

The final examination of the day, Potions. Hermione, Ron, and Harry; all holding their unbreakable vials of potion with small smiles, were still smiling as they were subjected to tripping jinxes. Their vials, which would have broken, were safe as well as the potion. Snape looked at the trio, and then looked over to Bulstrode, who was standing with her wand out and a dumb expression on her face. "Bulstrode, fifty points from Slytherin for jinxing classmates," waiting for the gasping to subside he continued, "This is a deadly potion if made incorrectly. If these three hadn't been carrying unbreakable vials they could have died. Count yourself lucky I haven't had you expelled." Sneering at the three on the floor he added, "Get up or I'll deduct points." The three hurriedly handed in three perfect potions, in a perfectly practised manner.

"Thank you professor," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unison. They had gotten the simultaneous speech down specifically to creep out the potions class. The speech worked, causing Malfoy to drop his potions vial. Having previously enchanted his vials to make sure none of the more enterprising Slytherins hadn't tried something; however, so his potion was safe.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for causing mass panic," Snape said with a small smirk, "and twenty points to Gryffindor for using everything you have to your advantage. You are excused Messers Potter and Weasley, Miss Granger." The trio walked calmly out of the classroom, copying the Slytherins approach to movement for extra measure, "ten points from Gryffindor for mocking Slytherin house," was heard as they exited the room.

As soon as they were outside they all started laughing, falling on the ground. They were soon joined by Justin, who had the unfortunate circumstance of asking what was going on.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for causing... mass panic, and twenty... to Gryffindor for using everything... to our advantage, and then ten... from Gryffindor for mocking... Slytherin house. It's that he knew what... we were doing that was hilarious," Hermione said in between gasping breaths and laughter.

"Wait, you were mocking Slytherin how?" Justin asked the breathless trio of students.

"We were walking," Harry answered, less breathless than the other two.

"How do you walk like a Slytherin?" Justin asked, not expecting the demonstration.

"Like this," Harry said, getting up and sticking is butt out slightly, walking, one foot in front of the other in a way that mad his hips move slightly, "Apparently that is Slytherin house walking." Harry fell again, laughing more, " and... Snape... Confirmed it."

Justin stared at the black haired teen, the ginger, and the brunette, and simply said, "Snape has obviously lost it. Blaise doesn't walk like that at all." Smiling he added, "maybe Malfoy does, but Blaise doesn't."

Harry sobered quickly and said while smirking, "So you look at Malfoy's butt, I don't think Blaise will be too happy. I also don't think Percy Weasley will be too happy about that, but lets leave that thought for later. Kay?" The smirk was wiped off his face as Justin smirked back and pointed his wand.

"Are you so sure about that, Harry? I could say a few words right now," the smirk widened as his said, "RICTUSEMPRA!" The tickling charm shot out of the wand.

Hermione gasped, "Not the light wizards torture charm!"

"Yes! The light wizards torture charm!" Justin laughed evilly after he spoke, "MUWEEHAHAHAHA!"

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff for torture, Mr. Finch-Fletchly," A stern, Scottish brogue beat out, "And five points to Ms. Granger for identifying the Light Wizards Torture Charm!" Professor McGonagall looked at the now gaping students, "That will be all, now go to the library or something." She stalked off to up the stairs.

"Why was she in the dungeons?" Justin asked the other three, "And why did I get points taken off for torture?"  
"Why did I get points for the common name of the rictusempra?" Hermione asked in return, "She is clearly overworked."

"Agreed," the other three quickly said.

"Lets go to the library," Harry suggested, "I need to check on a runes project anyway, it's in my bag and the library is the perfect place to check it out. It is for Madam Pince anyway."

The quartet walked to the library, where they ran into Blaise. He had finished his project ten minutes before the trio of Gryffindors and elected to not be in the presence of Draco Malfoy any more than necessary. Necessary being any more than five minutes per three hours. Five minutes per three hours worked, of course, as the times that were necessary to move into the common-room. Slytherins had their own bedrooms out of necessity, otherwise there might be a few deaths, so he didn't have to sleep in the same room with Malfoy. Five minutes from the common-room to his bedroom, Five minutes of pure torture being near the gormless berk.

"Do I want to know why Harry is getting out his Rune equipment?" Blaise asked in a mock-frightened tone, "He isn't going to enchant the room is he?"

"I don't really know," Justin replied, "He could just enchant it to make Malfoy smart. He'd have done a miracle then." Sniggers followed the statement, the noise drawing Madam Pince.

"Harry," she said, her face lighting up slightly, "Have you come up with a cataloguing enchantment? Babbling said you would."

"Yes, I have. I have managed to find a runic array that can be put on the shelves, and then tied to an array on an empty journal," He showed her the empty journal he had brought with him, a black plain black leather book, "the titles will show here, and where they are will be on the opposite page. Its easy to use, even a pillock can use it." The smile that was shown from his pride in his accomplishment was met and possibly outdone by the librarian. This would make it easier to help students by far.

"Is it automatic or manual?" Madam Pince asked smiling at the black haired runic genius, "and how large is the array? When can it be done?"

"It can be done in about two days, its automatic, and the array consists of ten runes each surrounding the central powering rune. I chose sowillo simply because it is the only thing that will not require re-powering several times," Harry explained as his friends looked at him with slight amusement, "It will also catalogue new books automatically, as soon as its on a shelf. It requires no ink, the books are burned into the paper. It will also show where the books are and if they are overdue."

"That is brilliant Harry," Madam Pince said smiling, "Now I am sure that we can get Professor Babbling and Flitwick to do this over the summer. Could you leave a copy of the runic array and diagram here?"

"Of course Madam Pince," Harry said with a smile, "Happy to help."

"Oh lovely, and before I forget. Fifty points to Gryffindor for helping the library," The librarian smiled at the young runes student, "I can't wait to see some of your new innovations next year. Keep on doing what you do best." The kind, encouraging librarian walked over to her desk to check on the returned books. She smiled and whistled a merry tune along the way, throwing off several older students who turned to see out the windows. They made sure it wasn't the end of the world and went on their way, slightly fearful of what made the formerly cross librarian so happy and helpful.

The now quintet of students worked with little noise, whispering softly to each other when asking questions. Neville and Luna found them there, and joined the table. The lengthening charm, cast by Harry and Hermione as they were the only ones who had perfected it, added room for them and then the twins who joined a few seconds later. The homework was passed around, each of the group checking grammar and facts. Ron's Homework got to Harry with a surprise, he had actually worked hard on it. The grammar was still atrocious and as such Harry got out his red correcting ink. He quickly fixed Grammar and handed it off to Hermione for her to check as she finished with his checks. She handed his paper to Blaise who had finished with hers which he handed to Justin after stealing a kiss. It went on and on, papers being passed until each paper landed to the correct person. Harry's, back with few red lines under the sentence, 'He only asked for three feet, not eight,' was a happy occasion. He remembered when he would have had it all splashed with red and thanked the gods that he had gotten the blocks removed. All in all, it was shaping up to be a good year. They were already finishing their 'summer' homework and nothing would stop them from having fun in the sun that summer. Well except when Harry needed to finish an innovation of his. They had all agreed to meet up in the summer to go swimming and do all the things that young wizards and witches did during the summer. After all, it would be the first time for Harry to participate in those things. He wanted so badly to be able to just go swimming and/or lull around in a daze. As they started on their next assignment, which Harry, Hermione, Justin and Luna having finished everything, the quartet of finished students looked at the quartet of unfinished ones and took pity. Getting out the books Harry, Hermione and Justin used they handed the copies to Neville and Blaise, hoping they would finish quickly. Luna simply walked over to the twins, took their assignment and picked out books. The twins, grateful to the friendly blonde, each gave her a hug. It would be a great day for the octet of students, a great day, and they start of a great summer vacation.

** A rather short chapter, I know, but I am currently plagued by Plot Bunnies. Horrid Creatures which urge you to start writing a new fiction. I have persevered though and eventually this part of the story, the final part of this year, was born. The next year will be in a new fiction by the title of which I will not say because I don't know. It will detail the three months of summer and how they work for Harry and his octet of friends. Seamus and Dean will also make an appearance at the beach with them. Dean will be kicked out of his house unfortunately by his homophobic parents who will be surprised to learn things about the wizarding world. Thank you. Read and Review. **


End file.
